The Rare, The Ultimate and The Charmed
by Silver-Eternal-Dragon
Summary: After their battle with the Ultimate Power the girls carry on with their lives and get a huge surprise when a witch named Ashlee comes into the picture. They need to help the young witch but struggle when they find themselves dealing with dark magicks
1. The beginning of a new chapter

_**I Do Not own Charmed or any of their characters only the ones I have made for this story**_

The Rare, The Ultimate and The Charmed

The Charmed ones watched as Billie stood nervously, in front of them it had been 3 days since the blonde teenager had killed her own sister for them. Phoebe looked at Billie with sympathy and concern knowing it couldn't have been easy to kill her sister, even if she was evil, the middle sister didn't know if she would be able to do the same to her sisters. Paige didn't hold much of a grudge against her charge because all she had known was a lie and she was waiting for the youngest witch to breakdown, she had battled the control her sister had over her and killed her to stop her from killing the sisters. However Piper was holding a grudge, Leo had been taken away from her and Billie and Christy had taken her sons power and killed Paige and Phoebe but then she had helped fix it but it didn't solve the problem as she should have believed her and her sisters when they said Christy was evil.

Phoebe spoke up first "Billie we told you that Christy was evil but you didn't believe us, us who have had years of experience but I can't blame you, she was your sister and you hadn't seen her in 15 years. You did eventually realise that you had been played and came back to us and in the end you had to kill your sister and or that I'm sorry" Billie couldn't look the empath in the face, but she nodded to show she had heard everything the middle sister had said. Phoebe could feel the guilt flowing off of the blonde and all she wanted to do was hug her and make her feel better.

Paige spoke next, "I tried to help you Billie but most of the time you didn't want to know, we tried to help your sister you have to know that but she was too far gone, she tried to kill you and you did nothing wrong in defending yourself. You've killed me and Phoebe in that ridiculous battle and you amended it for which I'm glad. I'm sorry you had to lose your sister again" Billie nodded again because she was waiting for Piper to blow up at her.

"I don't want to trust you Billie, I want to hate you but it seems I'm not capable of doing that but I'm pissed, you didn't believe us and you willing went along with the Triad and your sister to try and kill us, because of you my son's powers were taken away and my Husband was taken from me again" Piper narrowed her eyes at the youngest witch.

Billie finally looked up and this time it was to defend herself "I didn't have a choice Piper" Piper scoffed but she was far from deterred "I was put under a spell to believe everything they told me and because I wanted to be with Christy it made me susceptible, would you believe me if I told you your sister was evil Piper, if our roles were reversed huh? To think that the people you had come to love were trying to take you away from your only family, answer me Piper!" the sisters were in shock and Piper was the first to recover, she approached Billie who flinched at her proximity but instead she grabbed her in a hug.

Piper hugged Billie tight knowing she needed comforting; her anger at her was fading fast, "you're right Billie I wouldn't have believed you and I know what it's like to lose family and I know what it's like to feel guilty about killing a sister, I felt like it was my fault that Prue died but Billie it was self defence you couldn't just stand there and let her kill us. You saved us, Thank you"

Those kinds words were Billie's undoing, she crumbled to her knees and she brought Piper with her, she gripped the older witch and she cried. Paige and Phoebe soon joined them and together they soothed the distraught Billie.

A month later everything had settled down, well as settled as it could get, they hadn't had a demon fight yet but that was because with the Ultimate power working with the charmed ones, they were just slightly intimidated.

Billie moved permanently into the Manor at Pipers insistence but the Blonde was still slightly subdued spending most of her time in her room and was acting out every now and then by not coming home some nights, which they expected and dealt with it accordingly but Piper didn't put too much fuss up as long as Billie went to her lessons and wasn't too bad with her behaviour. They were a little confused with her avoiding Phoebe but they put it down to not wanting the empath to know her emotions.

Phoebe and Coop were now officially living together; Coop still went around helping people find love whilst Phoebe continued her advice column and had started writing a book about finding love. Every now and then Phoebe would get a strange feeling through her body but before she could ponder what it was Coop would come back and the feeling would disappear and she wouldn't even think about it, until it happened again but the feeling only came when Coop wasn't around so she put it down to missing him.

Paige and Henry's marriage was still on track, nothing had changed apart from they were closer now then they had been when they first got married. Henry had gotten a new case mysteriously a week ago about a 16 year old female in the foster system, she had been moved around a lot and was now in a semi stable home and had been for a few years, he didn't know why it had appeared on his desk because but he kept it close knowing weird stuff tended to happen when married to a witch. Paige continued to be a Whitelighter for her charges, but lately she had been getting a tingle in the back of her neck and she couldn't understand what was happening, she had told her sisters and Leo, her brother in law suggested it could be a new charge and her sisters told her to keep on her toes.

Piper had started to plan to open up her own restaurant but she decided she would still manage P3 with the help of Paige, who readily agreed to help out when possible. Leo became the headmaster of magic school which was useful because he could babysit the boys whilst doing it and when Piper or one of the sisters couldn't. The elders also decided to give Leo back his Whitelighter abilities but he could still age with Piper and only his family were charges, Billie was included in this because the sisters viewed her somewhat as a little sister.

**\Silver-Eternal-Dragon/**


	2. A New Charge

Chapter 2 - A New Charge

Piper opened the front door and trudged in, she was tired and annoyed. She was annoyed because she was in later than she normally was; her assistant manager had called in sick so she had to stay the whole night which also resulted in her being tired, she had called and apologised to Leo who had understood and told her to be safe. Piper smiled as she locked the front door, Leo was so understanding when it came to P3 as it was her amazing project she started when Prue was alive. She made her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water before going to bed, as she was sipping the cold refreshing water her thoughts turned to the last month, they had had a funeral for Billie's parents and sister and then she had told Billie she was living here from now on because she didn't want her to feel alone. She frowned knowing that Billie was out tonight she had seen her in P3 when she came to ask permission, it was the first time it had happened but it also meant that Billie was getting over things and becoming her normal self again which made Piper pleased. She washed the glass out and made her way to bed, before she could start walking up the stairs a blue light filled the room and she turned to see Paige orbing in, she immediately saw the worry on her sisters face "Paige what's that matter?"

Paige stood there for a second trying the get her breath back "okay you know that funny tingling feeling I've been getting well tonight it got worse so eventually I followed it and it turns out it was a charge but I need help Piper" Paige came to stand in front of her looking awfully anxious.

Piper became concerned quickly "what with Paige?" the concern leaking into her voice; she couldn't think of any reason why she would need help with a charge unless she was being attacked.

Paige threw her hands in the air animatedly as she spoke, "well when I followed the sensation to my charge, I found her fighting a demon but it's a high level demon and I couldn't get to her and I don't even know if she has powers or even know her name. So I came to you for help."

Piper felt happy that her sister came to her for help still; it showed that she was still needed by her sisters, Piper put her hand out and Paige got the idea. They ended up in an alleyway; they could see the girl being forced to lean against a wall, the demon looked fairly human and he was standing too close to her like Paige had said to do anything. Paige started to rush over but Piper held her back when Paige gave her a look Piper explained her actions "he'll kill her if we get any closer," Paige nodded in understanding.

The demon lashed his fist out and struck the girl but she didn't retaliate in the slightest and Piper wasn't sure if she actually had any active powers. The sisters got a good look at the witch in front of them, she had an unusual Ash blonde hair colour, her hair was layered and down to her shoulders, she was slim but they could clearly see some muscle from the tight top she was wearing, she was about 5'5. The other unusual thing about her is that she had Heterochromia; she had one blue eye and one green eye. The force of the hit made the teen look their way and her eyes widened slightly "look out." Before either sister can move Piper was struck over the head by a demon and unceremoniously dropped to the floor unconscious, Paige had more reaction time so she was only struck on the back but it was still enough to send her to the ground. The Whitelighter turned onto her back just in time to see an energy ball being thrown at the two of them, before it gets too close it dissipated, Paige turned slightly to see her charge using a power, ice vapour was coming out of her hands and by the look on the teenagers face Paige could safely assume that she didn't know she had the power and apparently neither did the demon pinning her to the wall because he quickly flamed out. The demon who had flung the energy ball obviously wasn't pleased because he pulled out an Athame, the girl lunged at the demon and Paige was about to shout at her to stop but her words died on her lips when her charge shifted into an animal directly above her.

The shifted teenager landed on top of the armed demon, without much delay the animal sunk its deadly teeth into the demons neck and with a growl it ripped the screaming demons head clean off. Paige watched the demon get vanquished easily and couldn't quite believe her eyes. She looked up at the animal in fascination; the animal stood in front of her was a lion, a lioness her mind remarked, its fur was almost identical to the teens hair colour only it was slightly whiter. The lion's head rotated to the entrance of the alleyway to face a few lower level demons, she came to stand over the still fallen Piper and Paige; the lion leant down slightly in a protective stance whilst growling fiercely at the newly arrived demons, she seemed reluctant to move too far away from the sisters with Piper still unconscious. One approached and using her new found power she froze the demon in mid step causing him to fall forwards and shatter, she snarled in satisfaction.

Piper started to come back to the land of the conscious in time to hear a shattering sound; turning her head towards the noise she saw a few demons approaching on them, not waiting to think she quickly pulled her hands up and blasted them, Paige turned her head to see Piper awake and smiled at her and her smile was returned. Piper's smile quickly fell from her face when she saw a female lion standing over her, Paige expected her to scream out or something but she never would have guessed that Piper would take it calmly; Piper turned so she was led on her back and to get a better look at the lion who was looking towards the entrance as if it was expecting more demons, "Paige why is there a lion stood over us?"

Paige sat up and started to pat the lions neck when her hand caught up with a necklace, she found the charm and found that it was dog tags, she flipped them over so she could read what was written, "Ashlee J. Bayn, it's my charge she can shape-shift and she kinda saved us by making an energy ball go poof with some sort of ice vapour, Ashlee I'm Paige and this is my sister Piper," the lion shifted its back legs so it could sit in between them, it nudged Paige's shoulder and then turned to Piper and nudged her forehead, "I think she wants us to get off of the floor." Paige remarked as she stood up, Piper sat up and took Paige's offered hands. Piper wobbled on her feet slightly so Ashlee got up and stood behind her to help support her until she could stand on her own. Piper smiled down at the shifted teenager, she ran her hand through the fur on her head and was pleasantly surprised when the big cat leant up into the touch and Ashlee started to purr, Piper chuckled at her actions. Ashlee's tail bumped into Paige's leg in a silent sort of encouragement, so Paige joined in by stroking the big cat's neck again. Ashlee's purr vibrated through her whole body, "I don't think she's ever had this done before" Paige commented whilst stroking through the soft fur, she didn't want to stop stroking her because she enjoyed it and Ashlee seemed to enjoy it very much, Piper shook her head to say that she thought the same too. A few minute went by before Paige spoke up again "shouldn't you shift back Ashlee?" the large cat just shrugged its shoulders obviously not paying too much attention because of the attention being lavished upon her, "does that mean you don't care?" Paige was confused by the shrug; she was even more confused when the she shook her head because she thought that she would want to be human again.

Piper spoke up when Ashlee remained a lion "you won't or can't change back?" Paige gave her older sister a strange look, she tried to ignore it but when Paige continued to look at her incredulously she had to ask "What?" she was confused as to why Paige kept looking at her like that.

"Way to give a multiple choice question to her when she can't talk Piper" Paige's reply was thick with sarcasm; Ashlee decided to answer before they got off track, she tapped her tail twice against Paige's leg, "what?" Paige turned her attention once again to Ashlee but didn't figure out what she was doing so Ashlee did it again and when Paige failed to comprehend what she was doing she decided to try Piper who she nudged in the hip twice, "why does she keep doing things twice?" Paige asked Piper who looked thoughtful; she believed her sister had the answers.

"Twice, I gave her two options won't and can't so doing things twice means she's saying that its option two, she can't change back," Piper answered Paige whilst turning her attention back to the stuck teenager, Ashlee nodded proving her theory correct, "did you have a bag with you?" Ashlee nodded, "why don't you go get it?" Ashlee faltered slightly but nodded and walked off to get her bag. Piper turned to Paige "we can't take her home to her parents like that; what are we going to do to help her change back?" Piper asked her youngest sister.

Paige thought for a second then shrugged, "there's gotta be something in the book of shadows about how to change a shape-shifter back to their original form" she couldn't come up with anything better than that. Ashlee walked back over to the sisters with her bag hanging from her mouth; Paige took it from her and put it over her shoulder, "Well I guess it's back to the manor for us" Ashlee shook her head blatantly not liking the plan "where else ya gonna like that Ashlee, you're kinda noticeable as a lion" Ashlee huffed but sat next to Paige who put her hand on the large cats shoulder, she then grabbed her sisters hand before orbing back to the manor.

Once there they all situated in the living room they started to wonder what they were going to do with Ashlee, she was after all a large greyish white lion, "well if you're going to remain a lion you can't stay inside tonight you'll freak out Leo and the boys in the morning" Piper spoke softly so she didn't get the wrong idea that she was mad or upset at her. Ashlee stood up and closed her eyes in concentration, the sisters watched in amazement as with some clear effort Ashlee changed into a regular house cat, she opened her eyes and started to pant hard showing the amount of effort that took, "well okay that's one way to sort that problem out, why don't we all go to bed and sort this out in the morning, Ashlee do you need a blanket or something or are you quite happy to sleep on one of the chairs," Ashlee jumped up onto the sofa and she stretched out, once she was laying comfortable she quickly fell asleep.

Paige chuckled lowly as not to wake the sleeping cat, "well that was simple I guess she's fine for now. I won't be able to come around till about noon is that okay?" Piper nodded at Paige to show it was fine; Paige kissed her cheek "Night Piper."

Piper smiled at her "G'night Paige" Paige quickly orbed away leaving Piper on her own, she stole one last glance at Ashlee before making her way to bed like she had planed an hour or so before.

**\Silver-Eternal-Dragon/**


	3. Ashlee Bayn

Chapter 3 - Ashlee Bayn

Billie came in through the back door quietly it was still early and she didn't want to wake anyone, she had been out all night with a few friends that were visiting her as they went to other Colleges across the state. All she wanted now was to have some food, have a shower and fall into bed for a few hours sleep before everyone got here; thank god it's the weekend she thought. As she entered the kitchen she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a cat sitting on the counter looking at her, "when did Piper get a cat?" she asked aloud, the cat made a snorting sound as if she understood what Billie was saying "weird" she grumbled to herself before making her way over to the cereal cupboard, she poured herself a bowl of cereal to eat for breakfast. The cat turned its attention to the window, Billie was still paying the cat some attention just in case it wasn't a cat, then she sat at the counter and started to eat. The cat looked at Billie again intent on paying the college student some attention, and it was freaking Billie out slightly. Billie looked at the cat properly and noticed it had Heterochromia, its left eye was green and its right eye was blue. The cat approached the blonde cautiously so Billie sat still so she didn't scare it, it started to sniff her, the cat seemed to be studying her and it was unnerving Billie slightly. Being a little freaked out Billie picked the cat up, "Okay why don't you go outside for awhile, do cat things or something" the cat made a meow of protest and tried to free itself from Billie's grip but it was too late the blonde had placed the cat outside and closed the back door, "there no more freaky knowing cat." Billie went back to her cereal and ate in peaceful silence.

Leo and Piper came into the kitchen a while later with the boys, as Leo got them situated Piper started to make breakfast, she looked around the kitchen but didn't see Ashlee so she went back into the living room to see if she was still asleep but her spot was empty and cold which meant she had been awake for awhile, "great shape-shifter on the loose" she made her way back into the kitchen. She had told Leo about the night she and Paige had when they woke up, he seemed to be confused as well as why she couldn't change back. She looked underneath the kitchen table but she couldn't see her there either.

Billie had just finished washing her bowl and spoon when she noticed Piper looking under the table, "um Piper what are you doing?" Piper straightened out and looked at her.

"I'm looking for Ashlee I can't find her anywhere she was in the living room last night but she's not there now" she looked annoyed by that but moved to finish making the boys breakfast. Leo was sat at the table looking only slightly amused by his wife looking for a cat, when all she had to do was call her because she was really a human and would respond to her name.

Billie looked at Piper like she had lost a few marbles "who is Ashlee?" Billie went and sat beside Wyatt at the table and ruffled his hair when he smiled at her.

"She's a cat at the moment and I want to see what she wants for breakfast" Piper placed the boy's breakfast in front of them and they began to eat without being told to. Leo got up to help cook breakfast because with her mind preoccupied Piper might forget, Piper smiled and sat down at the table so he could do it.

The blonde looked at Piper gauging if she was still sane because even she knew cats couldn't talk and asking what they wanted for breakfast was rather stupid as they couldn't respond, "is the cat a whitey colour" Piper focused her attention on Billie and nodded, "oh I put her out for awhile" Piper's eyes widened in alarm and rushed to open the back door.

Piper's voice could be heard in the backyard "Ashlee you get here right now...No now...get out of that damned tree...people will see you like that!" she sounded alarmed whilst Billie turned to look at Leo for help.

Leo laughed slightly, "Billie, Ashlee is a shape-shifter not a real cat so you effectively put a human out in the backyard" at seeing Billie blush the Whitelighter laughed louder and his sons joined in but didn't know what they were laughing out. Wyatt may have known what was going on because he was slightly more attentive to his surroundings.

Billie seemed to think about it and now it made sense that the cat had known what she was on about, Piper walked back in grumbling about stubborn teenagers and sat back at the table. Billie looked towards the back door and saw a large female lion walk through the back door, "okay she was so not that big when I put her outside" Ashlee looked at her and narrowed her eyes; she huffed and went over to Leo.

Leo turned his attention to the witch sat by his feet, "Hello Ashlee I'm Leo, Piper's husband" he put his hand down and Ashlee placed her paw in his hand effectively giving him a hand shake "well at least you have manners" she nodded at him and removed her paw but remained sat next to him "want breakfast?" she nodded at him. She had woken up hungry an hour ago and was waiting when Billie came in but she didn't mind being put outside after she realised she could climb the tree in the backyard as a lion, "bacon okay?" Ashlee nodded and Leo stroked her head, she nudged his leg in thanks then made her way over to the table where two small boys were watching her but they didn't seem afraid.

Piper decided to introduce her sons to Ashlee seeing as they seemed interested in her, "Ashlee this is Chris" she pointed to the highchair next to her "and that is Wyatt, and the one who put you outside earlier was Billie...guys this is Ashlee Bayn, Paige's new charge the funny tingling sensation she's had for the past few weeks." Ashlee put her front paws up on the table to allow Wyatt and Chris to stroke her.

"Piper!" a new voice said from the hallway. Ashlee turned her head in that direction wanting to know if it was a threat or not.

Piper smiled at Ashlee's defensiveness, "calm down Ashlee it's just my sister Phoebe" Ashlee put her front paws back on the floor and led down by the table still watching the entrance to the kitchen. Billie looked at Piper who just shrugged at her; "in the Kitchen Pheebs" she called back to her sister.

Phoebe made her way through the manor to the kitchen and got the shock of her life at seeing a large lion led on the floor watching her, "guys what is that!" she squealed and made her way towards Piper. Billie laughed at her reaction and Leo joined in.

Piper smiled but was quick to calm her sister down "calm down Phoebe it's just Ashlee, she's Paige's charge that we rescued last night" Ashlee looked up and narrowed her eyes at Piper "okay fine we went to rescue her but she ended up rescuing us by shape-shifting" Ashlee nodded and put her head down. Phoebe sat next to Piper effectively calmed, "problem is she can't change back so were going to look through the book later to see if we can help, you in?"

Phoebe nodded "sure I don't have anything to do today and if it's helping a witch out then that's fine with me" Leo came over and placed a plate of bacon on the floor for Ashlee and then went back to cooking as Ashlee quickly devoured the bacon, they giggled at that "Hungry Ashlee?" the middle sister asked playfully, which was answered by a nod. Ashlee got up and sat beside her, she nudged the Empath's hand, and Phoebe didn't know what to do so she looked at Piper.

"She wants you to stroke her Pheebs," Piper replied. Leo came over and handed out plates of breakfast and they quickly dug in.

Paige orbed into the manor, it was a little after noon but she assumed that they would probably be having lunch. Ashlee had sensed Paige's arrival, she couldn't' explain it but she just knew that her whitelighter had arrived. Piper was sat with Ashlee and Phoebe out in the conservatory, she noticed that the witch's attention was no longer on Phoebe who was telling them about her new book, Phoebe must have noticed to because she had stopped in the middle of a sentence. Ashlee got up and walked into the hallway and at seeing Paige she rushed over to her and gave her a soft nudge in welcoming. Paige smiled down at her charge, and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "hello to you too Ashlee."

Piper looked over at Phoebe who shook her head with a smile, "she's excited to see someone so I guess it's Paige," empathy came in handy when trying to understand what the lion was doing and she didn't seem to mind the middle sister reading her emotions as she must have sensed it would be handy for them, "Paige were in the conservatory" Phoebe called to her younger sister and she just hoped that Ashlee hadn't tackled Paige to the floor with her excitement.

Paige was still rubbing the bridge of Ashlee's nose when she heard Phoebe calling to her; again she didn't want to stop stroking the soft fur. Ashlee loved being petted even if it was supposed to be very demeaning to her human side; she didn't care about that though. Paige stopped stroking Ashlee and started to make her way towards her sisters, she noticed that she wasn't being followed but didn't think too much into it seeing as Piper didn't seem to mind her being around the house. Paige sat next to Piper, "so what are we going to do about her, she seems content to stay like that."

Phoebe nodded at Paige's conclusion about Ashlee, "she is content in being like that but threes also a longing in the back of her mind so I guess she misses being a human too."

As Phoebe and Paige carried on talking Piper's mind wondered off to Ashlee's action over the past couple of hours, the large cat seemed to be happy the way she was. After breakfast she played with the boys for her so she could do some work and an hour later she found them crashed on the carpet in the front room, Ashlee was just led there seeming happy to be the boys pillow. When they were taken to magical school with Leo, she followed Phoebe around and listened to her as she spoke and seemed pleased she was being acknowledged, then when Piper asked her sister for help the teen came along to help too. "Let's go to the attic and figure out how to turn her back" lion Ashlee was too confusing for her to figure out. The sisters nodded and started their way into the hallway but didn't see Ashlee anywhere, "where is she? That's the second time today she's vanished" before they could answer they heard a bang upstairs and an unhappy Billie grumbling.

Ashlee had walked upstairs after Paige had left because she hadn't explored up there yet. She had looked in every room that she could and the last door she came to was Billie's room, the Blonde was still asleep but Ashlee wasn't pleased with that, the animal in her demanding she wake up and pay her attention. The teenager made her way over to Billie and nudged her but she didn't get a response, far from deterred she leapt onto the bed and nudged her again and still she got nothing, there was only one option left in her mind and that was to push Billie off of the bed. Billie didn't like that because as she hit the floor she started grumbling and when she sat up she saw the cause of her fall, "what are you doing in here?" Billie sat with her back against the wall, she noticed that Ashlee seemed pleased with that as the big cat came over to her and led down with her head on the blondes lap, "you wanted attention is that all?" Ashlee nodded so Billie started to scratch behind her ear, she purred with victory and satisfaction.

The sisters made their way to the young witch's room to find her on the floor with Ashlee lead next to her, Paige chuckled at the sight and Piper hide her laughing behind her hand whilst Phoebe decided to comment "she woke you up just for you to stroke her," the blonde didn't make eye contact with Phoebe because she knew her secret would be out if she did.

Billie hummed and looked at the sisters careful at who she looked at "she pushed me off of the bed so she could have some attention, but I don't appreciate being thrown off the bed and woken up" Ashlee didn't acknowledge who was in the room which the witches found strange as she always looked at the new arrivals to see if they were hostile or not.

Piper sobered up a little "well were going to look through the book to see if we can change her back so we need her to come with us, that means you can go back to sleep Billie" the Blonde nodded gratefully, she pushed the lions head and eventually she moved. Billie got up and got back into bed, "Ashlee come on were going to the attic."

The four of them had made their way up to the attic and had been searching for a way to but they were coming up empty; Piper shut the book of shadows "it doesn't say how to help a shape-shifter change back only what a shape-shifter is and that doesn't help us" Ashlee had fallen asleep on the couch a few minutes ago because she couldn't actually do anything to help them.

Paige straightened up from where she was leaning against the book's stand, "why don't we make a spell up surely that will work if we couldn't find a way to help in the book," Piper nodded and Paige went off to write a spell.

Phoebe was sat next to Ashlee on the couch idly stroking her head whilst thinking about Billie, the blonde hadn't looked her in the eye since the big fight and it was hurting her to know she wouldn't look at her and didn't have a clue as to why. The Empath just wanted it to go back to how it used to be between them, renting moves and joking around but ever since Coop came along they barely spent any time with each other, hell she even stopped sleeping in the spare room to sleep in her dorm. She would openly admit that she missed the blonde. That strange feeling she had been getting suddenly came back to her and this time Coop didn't turn up which was strange to her, "Pheebs you okay?" Piper had been watching Phoebe for a few minutes and her face had shown her change from one extreme emotion to the next quickly.

"Yeah I'm okay I'm just wondering why Billie won't look at me...do you think I did something wrong?" Phoebe asked her sister because she really wanted answers; Piper came and knelt in front of her sister. She couldn't answer the question, so helplessly she just shrugged; Ashlee was awake when Phoebe had asked her sister, and for some reason she wanted to help Phoebe out, she would have to talk to her when she was human again.

Paige came back in waving the piece of paper around in front of her; "I wrote something that should help...I hope" Phoebe and Piper came to stand next to their younger sister to see what she had written and both of them nodded, pleased with what they had just read. Ashlee grabbed the couch throw with her teeth and covered herself as best she could so they wouldn't have see her naked when she changed back. The sisters began to read the spell.

'_**From Human to cat**_

_**They can't change back**_

_**From four legs to two and fur to skin**_

_**Help our friend become human again'**_

As they finished saying the spell Ashlee's body started the change from animal to human and the pain she felt was excruciating, she tried to block it out but she wasn't successful seeing as Phoebe dropped to her hands and knees screaming in pain. Paige ran over to help Ashlee whilst Piper stayed to help Phoebe. Ashlee finally changed into her human form, she was panting from the amount of pain she felt, "Ashlee are you okay?"

Ashlee nodded her head quickly as she regained her breath, "I hate it when it does that" at the statement all three sisters looked at her, but she just waved her hand in the air and in doing so caused some ice vapour to come out of her hand, "I'm gonna have to learn how to use that."

Piper helped Phoebe to her feet, "Cryokinesis, that's a very rare power" Phoebe commented off handily as she got her breath back, Paige and Piper nodded in reply only knowing one witch to actually have that power. "Do you go through that every time you change back?" Phoebe couldn't imagine going through that ever again; it felt as if her skin was trying to turn inside out.

Ashlee made sure she was covered properly before she sat up so she wouldn't flash the sisters; she also wanted to cover up her body but it wasn't out of modesty. "The pain, yeah it's there every time I change back, well when I manage to change back anyways" Ashlee leant back against the back of the sofa to get comfortable, "I know you want to know more about me but can I get dressed first because I could inadvertently flash you" Paige orbed her bag to the attic for her, "Thanks Paige."

"I'll show you to a bathroom and once you're done meet down stairs in the living room" Piper said and she led the teenager down the stairs and into a bathroom, once the door was closed the older witch made her way to Billie's room and saw the blonde fast asleep sprawled out on her bed.

Ashlee was dressed in a long sleeve black t-shirt with a white tank top on top, she was wearing grey jeans and black slip on trainers, her dog tags were clearly shown on top of her tank top. She made her way down stairs to the living room and sat beside Phoebe on the sofa where as Paige and Piper were sat opposite them in separate chairs. She smiled at the sisters to show she was ready, "okay Ashlee how old are you?"

"please call me Ashe" the charmed ones nodded at her request, Ashlee knew the easiest questions came first "I'm 16 my birthday is in March so I'm almost 17" she let off a shy smile, no one really cared how old she was before only that she had been quiet. She knew the next question would be about her parents so she prepared herself to be apathetic. Phoebe gave the teen a strange look as she felt her emotions being blocked from her all she felt was indifference.

Piper saw Phoebe looking at Ashlee like she had done something unexpected; she filed that in her mind for later, "won't you're parents notice you're not at home Ashe," Phoebe felt some pain and longing from the teen before it quickly got masked, she gave Paige and Piper a quick glance and they meet her eyes briefly before turning back to look at Ashlee. The teenager just shrugged, which caused Piper to narrow her eyes, "Ashlee be honest with us."

Ashlee looked into Pipers eyes and saw she was serious about wanting to know, the teen sighed "I don't know because I don't live with my parents Piper, I'm a foster kid" the sisters noted sadness to her words "my foster mother would probably be glad to be rid of me for a while, I haven't been home in a week so I don't think Bianca cares too much, otherwise she would have phoned my mobile." Piper, Phoebe and Paige were appalled that her foster mother wouldn't care that she wasn't at home.

Paige put her hand out towards Ashlee who got the silent message; she leant forward and dug through her bag for her phone. Paige caught the phone as Ashlee threw it to her; she took out her phone to in put her own number into Ashlee's phone as well as getting the teens number for her phone. "If you need me and I'm not responding to your call, call my mobile or the manor house phone." Ashlee looked confused when she said responding to her call, "oh right yeah I'm your whitelighter, I'm like a personal guide to magic, so if you need me all you have to do is call my name and I should respond to you but sometimes I will be doing charmed stuff so I won't be able to" Ashlee nodded at that but she had no intention to call for Paige even if she needed her, she didn't want them to get hurt because of her, they had families were as she didn't.

Piper stood up and started towards the front door when she turned to look at Ashlee, "I've got to go to the club so why don't I take you home," Ashlee nodded and went to follow Piper, her sisters were about to protest but she held up her hand, "Ashe go wait out by the car in the drive whilst I talk my sisters," Ashlee grabbed her bag and took her phone from Paige, she turned to look at them and nodded towards them and went out of the front door, she had no intentions of saying goodbye to them maybe because she planned to see them or maybe because she couldn't bear to. Paige and Phoebe stood in front of Piper, "I know you don't want me to take her home but I have to its law guys and if her foster mother found out we could get in trouble" Piper turned and followed Ashlee outside.

**\Silver-Eternal-Dragon/**


	4. Fostered

Chapter 4 - Fostered

Piper and Ashlee talked a little on the way to the teenager's house, she had explained what Whitelighters were, what Paige meant by charmed and a little bit of background on each sister as they would be seeing more of Ashlee, hopefully. Piper pulled up outside of a small house but it looked up kept and clean so she didn't have to worry about Ashlee's hygiene. Ashlee was tense about approaching the house because she knew Bianca wouldn't care if Piper was still in sight she would strike her. When the car stopped she grabbed her bag and looked at Piper as she opened the car door, "thanks a lot Piper I appreciate it and tell your family thanks for me too" Piper nodded but didn't say anything because Ashlee's words seemed like goodbye, the sisters seemed to have bonded with the witch like they had Billie and had no intentions of saying goodbye. Piper watched Ashlee walk towards the house; she was surprised when a woman flung the door open angrily, Ashlee stopped in front of her and Bianca looked her over before back handing her across the face. Piper had to stop herself from getting out of the car because she knew she would make it worse for Ashlee. Bianca grabbed Ashlee and literally threw her inside. Piper watched the door close and drove off with the events in her mind, she was going to tell her sisters what she had just seen and they would try to figure out a way to get Ashlee out of there.

It had been two weeks since any of them had heard from Ashlee and Paige was starting to worry. Piper had come home instead of going to the club to inform them what she had seen; Piper and Leo had applied for a licence to become a foster parent as they planned on getting Ashlee out of there. Phoebe and Paige backed them up; Billie thought it was a great idea too. On Christmas day they got the news that their applicant had been accepted and they could foster a child when they were ready now all they needed to do was get proof and Ashlee's cooperation. Paige tried to call Ashlee but she didn't pick up and the tingling in the back of her neck was almost painful on Christmas day, she didn't tell the sisters until the boys were out of sight and they suspected that she was getting her present from Bianca in the form of fists.

Phoebe was out on a date with Coop, Piper was at P3 with Leo, the boys were with Viktor, and Billie was over at some friends and Henry was at work. Paige was pacing the living room, she couldn't get the sensation in her neck to go away and she couldn't sense the teenager which was cause for more concern. Paige was pulled from her worrying by her phone; she looked at the screen and saw Ashlee's name "Oh thank god," she answered the phone quickly "Ashlee are you okay!" she practically screamed down the phone clearly the worry was overriding her sense of volume.

The wind blew through Ashlee's hair and she had to pull the phone away from her ear as Paige answered, she hadn't heard her whitelighter's voice in two weeks and admittedly she missed her, which was strange for her as she was used to depending on only herself. Ashlee chuckled at Paige's reaction "nice to speak to you too Paige."

The whitelighter couldn't believe her charge had laughed "What are you laughing at? Why didn't you answer my question? Where are you? Has Bianca hurt you?" the questions kept coming and she didn't know which ones to do first.

Ashlee had to stop the witch before she spewed anymore questions, "Piper told you what she saw then" Paige hmm'd down the phone but made no further comment, "I'm not laughing at you just laughing at the fact I feel like I've become dependent on people and I can assume you know how hard that is for me, I didn't answer your question because I know you won't like the answer."

The teen's words did nothing to pacify Paige's worry, if she wouldn't like the answer that meant that she was injured and Bianca had been the one to do it. Different scenarios were playing in her head; she had to shake them away until she saw how bad the teen was and she needed to see her quickly. "Ashe just tell me where you are so I can come and get you" Paige waited for the teen to reply but all she could hear was the tell tale signs of crying, she knew Ashlee was injured and she wanted to help her charge which meant she would do anything to know where she was even if she had to beg, "Ashe please."

Ashlee chocked back a sob that was working up out of her throat, "get your sisters and I'll tell you" she quickly hung up the phone so she could cry, she was in so much pain and she couldn't even go to the hospital because they would just call Bianca and she'd come and get her.

Paige looked at her phone in disbelief she swore she had heard her cry as the phone was hung up. She hung up on me were Paige's first thoughts, then she realised what the teen said, she quickly dialled P3. Piper answered on the first few rings, "P3 Piper Halliwell Speaking."

Piper was sat in her office working out the stock for the week, she could hear the music in the background and she had left Leo and her staff ordering drinks so she could get the stock out of the way. The ringing of the phone made her jump and she answered as soon as she could find the phone and automatically used her greeting down the phone, "Piper thank god you're still there."

The eldest Halliwell leant back against her chair in confusion, her youngest sister sounded worried which worried her too, "Hey Squirt what's wrong?" Piper tried to remain calm for Paige's sake seeing as her youngest sister seemed to be having a problem.

Paige was once again pacing the living room of the manor, "Bianca's hurt Ashlee and she won't tell me where she is unless all of us are together," Paige was so worked up that she ended up orbing into Piper's office without noticing, Piper noticed though so she put down the phone. Paige stopped moving and looked at the phone offended, "why is everyone hanging up on me today?" she questioned the air not expecting a response.

Piper smiled at her sister's question and answered for her "Paige I hung up because you're in my office, you orbed here" Paige must not have noticed because she jumped at her sister's voice and spun to see her sat in her chair.

Paige rushed over to Piper and pulled her up from the chair, "we gotta go find Phoebe; Ashlee won't see us unless we are all together." Piper dug her heels into the floor at Ashlee's name, she had mentioned her twice now and if they went out of the office she wouldn't be able to hear what she was saying, Paige looked back at her and when Piper motioned for her to continue she realised she had told her everything, "I was worried about Ashe because the sensation was becoming painful again and I couldn't sense her, I got a phone call and it was Ashlee when I asked her how she was she wouldn't reply only said I wouldn't like the answer and she will only tell me where she is if we are all together" Paige rushed out, Piper nodded and ran into the club leaving the whitelighter highly confused.

Piper had seen Phoebe in the club earlier talking with Leo, so she knew that her sister was here. She quickly made her way through the crowd until she saw Phoebe; without saying anything she snatched her sisters hand and dragged her back into the office, "Piper what the hell?" Phoebe said annoyed she had been dragged away from good music and her drink.

Paige quickly dialled Ashlee's number but she didn't get an answer, "Piper she's not answering her phone what do I do!" the whitelighter panicked, Piper put her hands on Paige's shoulders to keep her still.

"Paige I don't know what to do either but if Ashlee is injured as you suspected the she could have feinted, try and sense her" she turned and put her hands on Phoebe's shoulders next, "I'm sorry I dragged you in her but as you heard Ashlee could be injured, she called Paige and wouldn't tell her where she was but she insinuated that she was injured and she wanted all of us together."

Phoebe looked between her sisters and her dread was quickly reaching their level, she had been worried about the teen the moment she walked out of the front door those few weeks ago, "oh god do you think she's okay?" Piper just shrugged, none of them could possibly know if the teen was alright.

Ashlee opened her eyes; she knew she must have feinted. She looked down at her phone and saw Paige had tried calling her back about 10 minutes ago; she pressed dial and Paige's phone rang, the whitelighter quickly answered, "Ashe where are you? I've got Phoebe and Piper with me and we are at P3" Paige sounded desperate so Ashlee gave in; she needed some medical attention for the pain anyways.

Ashlee sat up slowly careful to keep pressure off of her right wrist, "I'm on the roof of P3," she turned her head when she saw a blue light and knew Paige had orbed them there, so quickly turned her head to look forward but hung up the phone, "when was the last time I phoned you Paige, I kinda fell asleep?" she asked knowing the sisters were looking at her

Paige put her phone back into her pocket as she looked around; Phoebe nudged her and pointed over to the furthest part of the roof where Ashlee sat, she heard Ashlee ask her a question, "you phoned me about 20 minutes ago...Ashlee are you okay?"

Ashlee looked at the sisters and they gasped at what they saw. Ashlee's face was covered in bruising, her lip was cut open and so was her eyebrow, which was the only damage they could see but they suspected she had more. Ashlee tried to stand up but it didn't work so she turned to face them more being careful of her wrist which the sisters took note of, "No I'm not okay" Piper was the first to move and as she approached the teen she noticed she was slumping more to her left which meant her right side was injured.

Piper knelt beside Ashlee and reached out her hand to life the teen's top, as Piper's hand came up Ashlee involuntary flinched which upset Piper slightly. "I'm not going to hit you Sweetie" Piper stroked the teens hair soothingly and then pulled the teen's top up and she almost cried at what she saw, Ashlee's whole right side was covered in a malicious bruise "Bianca did this didn't she" it wasn't a question but a statement. Piper motioned for Paige to come and heal her charge and Phoebe came to sit behind the teen, who instinctively leant against her, and started to run her fingers through the teen's ash blonde hair.

Ashlee held onto the hand Piper had used to lift up her top, and was rewarded with a tiny smile "yeah this was my Christmas present from Bianca and I don't think Paige will be able to heal it."

Paige pulled her hands away from Ashlee when her healing did nothing for the teen what so ever; Piper and Phoebe shot her a worried look "I can't heal her at all...Ashe how did you know I couldn't heal you?"

Ashlee looked uncomfortable with the question but she was in no condition to run away from them so she had to tell them Bianca's secret. Ashlee tried to shift herself into a more comfortable position but she only caused herself more pain which resulted in her squeezing Piper's hand. Phoebe felt it and helped her to get comfortable "Bianca dabbles in the dark arts, she made it so only dark healers or doctors could help me" Ashlee looked down feeling ashamed by her foster mother.

The empath shot Piper a worried look; the older sister met her sister's gaze and nodded in understanding. Piper used her free hand to life Ashlee's chin up so the teen's different coloured eyes looked into her brown eyes "Ashe you have nothing to feel ashamed about okay?" the teen nodded gladly taking the life line Piper had thrown her, Piper saw Paige gesture to go on in the corner of her eyes "just please tell me you haven't dabbled in the dark arts."

Ashlee saw the desperation in Pipers eyes and knew it was mirrored in the sisters too; she shook her head as best as she could with Piper holding her chin, "NO after what it did to her I stayed away from that stuff she almost killed me because of it" the Charmed one's eyes widened at the news, "key word there guys is _almost_" she decided to put emphasis on almost.

Paige spoke up "well if I can't heal you I guess we need to get you to the hospital because I'm no doctor but I can safely bet your ribs are broken" she got nods from all the witches, she stood up and allowed Piper and Phoebe to help her up "do we drive or orb?" she really hadn't needed to go to the hospital like this in awhile so she was just being cautious.

Phoebe secured her arm around Ashlee's waist with her hand resting on the girl's hip; she couldn't shake the feeling of déjà vu but she hadn't held the teen like this before so she was utterly confused, "I think it's best if we take the car, who knows what Bianca can do" Ashlee tensed. Paige rubbed her shoulder slightly and Piper turned and led the way to her car. As her sisters got Ashlee situated into her car she went and told Leo, she asked him to close up early because she knew she wouldn't be coming back for the night.

The doctors had seen to Ashlee quickly but when they tried to phone Bianca to inform her that her foster daughter was in hospital but they couldn't get an answer. The social workers had descended on them quickly once the sisters informed them that Bianca was the reason Ashlee needed medical attention and they had tried to take Ashlee away, who was unwilling to go. Piper had stepped forward and told the social worker she was happy to take Ashlee in seeing as she was the reason her and her husband had gotten the licence in the first place. To say Ashlee was shocked was an understatement because she just stared at the brunette whilst the doctors were working on her. Ashlee had broken most of her ribs on her right side; her right wrist was seriously sprained and her cuts were treated, "looks like your coming home with us now" Paige commented as she elbowed the teen on the arm, they waited for her to say something but the teen was still shocked into silence.

Ashlee looked at Piper and her eyebrows knitted in confusion, she got up and approached the eldest Halliwell to stand in front of her. Piper didn't move as Ashlee approached her, she could see the confusion and admiration in her eyes and before she could talk Ashlee flung herself at the female who caught her easily and the youngest female started to sob in relief. Piper just wrapped her arms around her careful not to injure her ribs, she started to shush her quietly. Her sisters watched the tender scene happily; they were glad that the girl was coming home with them because they each had become attached to the young witch but they couldn't explain how or why, she just seemed familiar and fit into their lives. Ashlee sheepishly pulled away from Piper "sorry" she whispered.

Phoebe came over and wiped the tears from Ashlee's cheeks whilst gently cradling her face, vigilantly she dropped a kiss to the teen's forehead, "Ashe don't apologise for having feelings it natural to have them" Ashlee smiled and nodded at the Empath.

Paige came over to join in the moment, Piper had her arms loosely around Ashlee, Phoebe had a hand on the teens head, stroking her hair and so Paige wrapped and arm around the teen's shoulder, "how about we go home?" She got nods from everyone and they made their way to the sign out desk.

Ashlee was led into a spare room by the sisters, who seemed very excited about it. Ashlee was once again stunned but this time by what she saw; the room was a light blue and had a few posters of animals, mythical creatures and bands up on the wall. The wall closet to the door had a chest of drawers, there was a double bed up against the next wall and had dark bedding, the next wall had a large window on it then there was a built in wardrobe and next to it was a desk and a bookcase. The teen was in awe at the room. Phoebe made herself comfortable on the bed as Ashlee took in her new room "we kind of did the room up two days after Christmas" when Ashlee looked confused she explained "Piper told us how Bianca treated you and we all agreed that it was best to get you out so Piper and Leo applied to become foster parents and when they were approved, Billie and Henry started on the room whilst Piper and I picked out posters and Paige and Leo did the furniture. We did pick some clothes for you as well but it was mostly guess work," Paige opened the wardrobe and Ashlee peered in and smiled they were mostly long sleeve t-shirts and shirts, there was a hooded jacket, a coat and a few pull over's in there too.

Ashlee turned and faced the sisters; she smiled widely and rushed to hug them which they gladly accepted. After the thanks and hugs were out of the way they all made themselves comfortable on Ashlee's bed. Paige, Piper and Ashlee were leant against the headboard whilst Phoebe led at the foot of the bed. Ashlee was feeling tired thanks to the pain medication but she had wanted to ask the sisters some questions; "Where's Billie and Leo and your boys?" she asked Piper, her head lulling to the side slightly.

Piper brushed some hair out of the teen's face, "Billie is away for new years; Leo is closing the Club so he should be home soon and the boys are at my fathers," Ashlee nodded but didn't verbally reply. The now tired teenager might be more open to discuss Bianca so she decided to ask a few questions "how long were you with Bianca?"

Ashlee closed her eyes but answered "I was in a few homes before Bianca but she got me when I was 9, she wasn't abusive then but after her husband left 3 months later she started to abuse me...I think she was already abusing her daughter but she was smart enough to book it out of there when she was 15 that was about 3 years ago." She mumbled slightly, the pain medicine obviously made her a little more loosely lipped, "she always protected me when Bianca drank and took the blows even if I begged her not too, I had her number but Bianca took it from me...she'd be 19 now."

The sisters were intrigued by this older female Ashlee was talking about, they might have to track her down when all of this mess was sorted out. Phoebe asked the next question "Where is Bianca now?" Ashlee was getting more fatigued by the minute but she wanted to be able to answer the sister's questions.

Ashlee forced her eyes open to look at Phoebe knowing it was rude not to make eye contact, "to be honest Phoebe I couldn't care, I'm not in her care anymore...plus she tried to burn me alive," Phoebe shot up into a sitting position and the other two tensed, "huh guess I should of said earlier."

Paige looked the teen over slyly and gladly she didn't find any burns that they hadn't noticed earlier, "Well you got out alright so that's good" the teen nodded tiredly, "guess it's someone's bedtime" again the teen nodded which got a laugh from the others, "make sure you get changed out of these dirty cloths." Paige tugged playfully at the teens top and got a friendly swipe for her troubles. Phoebe ruffled Ashlee's hair as she got up from the bed; Piper looked at her briefly before placing a small kiss on the teen's forehead.

**\Silver-Eternal-Dragon/**


	5. Demons and Cats

Chapter 5 - Demons and Cats

Ashlee was led on the sofa in Leo's office; the sisters didn't want to leave her alone due to Bianca's knowledge of the dark arts. Leo was teaching at the moment so Ashlee had been left to sit with Wyatt and Chris; she didn't mind because they were only 2 and 3 years of age. The witch's ribs were killing her; she hadn't brought her medication with her and she couldn't leave and didn't want to bother other people. Chris was down for a nap but Wyatt refused to go to sleep unless Ashlee did, the little boys were already attached to the fostered witch. Ashlee was indifferent most of the time but when it came to the boys she couldn't just pretend not to care, plus Piper forcing her to interact with them didn't help. The Halliwell's hadn't found a balance when it came to the teen yet because they wanted one of them to be with her at all times, most of the time it was Paige or Piper she had yet to be watched by Billie because of her classes and she hadn't really spoken to the other blonde and Phoebe was too busy with other things. Wyatt was sat on the play mat looking at Ashlee; he was wondering when her mom and dad were coming to get her even though he didn't want her to go. He stood up and went to stand beside the sofa "Lee?"

Ashlee turned her head to the side to look at the little boy, "yeah Wy?" she was shocked at what he had called her as people usually called her AJ or Ashe but she didn't mind the nickname.

Wyatt was trying to figure out if he should ask her, he had heard his dad telling his mom that he didn't mind taking her in all those weeks ago, "where's your mom and dad?" he watched her face for any indication she would cry, he was a very smart child.

The blonde had expected Wyatt to pick up on that because the toddler knew that she wasn't old enough to not live with parents and he knew she was living with them so really it was only a matter of time till he asked. The blonde picked up the child awkwardly as she was led down and her ribs protested the move, Wyatt went willingly and leant up against her comfortably. "I don't know where my parents are they didn't want me like your parents wanted you" the teen shrugged even though it hurt not to be loved.

The toddler frowned at that, "Don't worry Lee we want you" with that the toddler nestled into the warm body holding him. Ashlee looked down and saw the slumbering boy and she knew she should move him but she couldn't mostly due to the fact she wouldn't be able to move even if she wanted to.

Paige had gone to the manor to see if Ashlee was there because she didn't know who was looking after her today, she had been busy with training her charges when she realised that she should be helping Ashlee with training and such. Piper had asked her sisters about it a couple of days ago but they had decided to let her heal first. Paige looked at the clock and saw it was 2 and without having lunch today she decided it was time to eat, she made her way into the kitchen and started to make a sandwich. She finished it quickly and sat back in her chair and for once in a long while the whitelighter had nothing to do, she wanted to talk to Billie because her avoidance of her older sister was hurting the empath greatly. That was her plan to wait for Billie and she knew she would be home soon.

Billie walked in through the front door and as she closed it she chucked her bag to the floor, ever since Ashlee had moved in she hadn't been able to concentrate on anything, the young witch just gave her a funny feeling it was almost the same feeling she had when she met Christy again after 15 years and that meant Billie couldn't trust her. She walked further into the Manor only to be stopped by Paige "You sit," she was told angrily and not wanting to argue with the pissed off her whitelighter she obediently sat on one of the chairs in the front room as Paige stood in front of her with her arms crossed, "what is your problem Billie? You avoid Phoebe and Ashlee...explain"

Lying never got anyone anywhere so Billie decided to be honest "Ashlee gives off the same vibes Christy did and I don't have a problem with Phoebe" a snort came from behind them, they turned to see Ashlee leaning against the door frame of the conservatory watching the two of them and the teen had a glass of water and a pill in her hand.

Paige watched Ashlee take the pill and walk off so she turned back to Billie "you can't just avoid Ashlee because she reminds you of Christy, but yes be careful if that's the case" Billie nodded like a scolded child because she knew it wasn't rational to avoid the teen for a hunch she had, plus the teen had been through enough. Paige watched as Billie sorted that out the spoke up next about phoebe "you do have a problem about Phoebe because you don't even look at her anymore and it's hurting her!" Paige was fed up with Billie being in denial because since the fight she had tried to talk to Billie about her avoiding her sister but every time she had Billie said it was fine and she didn't have a problem, well no more.

Billie hung her head in shame but she didn't want to admit it but she was avoiding the brunette but didn't want to admit why. Ashlee heard Paige shouting at Billie, she was conflicted about what to do she could intervene because she knew Paige wanted to spend time with her or she could let Billie dig herself deeper. Billie looked up at Paige and opened her mouth but no words came out and her eyes got watery because the last thing she wanted to do was hurt Phoebe that was why she was avoiding her in the first place. Paige was too angry to care that Billie was about to cry, her head whipped to the side when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "leave it Paige" the youngest charmed one was about to put up a fight but Ashlee leant in "I know why and I'll try to sort it out when Phoebe or Billie watch me" the whitelighter looked pensive but finally agreed at seeing Billie with her head in her hands, "Phoebe's not the only one in pain" Billie looked up at Ashlee and the teen gave her a knowing look, Billie's eyes widened because she thought she had kept in on the down low. Ashlee just smiled at Billie and turned to their white lighter, "so what did you want?" Paige looked at her shocked wondering how she knew she wanted to spend time with her.

Paige remembered Piper and Phoebe telling her that Ashlee seemed to know when she had orbed in so maybe she did know that she wanted to see the teen, Ashlee just shrugged at the shocked look seeing as she couldn't explain how she knew. Paige uncrossed her arms into a friendlier position, "Billie I'm sorry but it's my sister" Billie nodded knowing she only wanted to help. The older witch turned to face the youngest witch "yeah I wanted to see you, maybe hangout and learn more about your powers, Billie you want to come?" both Blondes nodded and took one of Paige's hands in their own. Paige orbed them to a forest and Ashlee looked around in wonder, Billie walked over and sat under the shade of a tree and Paige followed.

Ashlee smirked deviously wanting to scare the witches but before she could move she was grabbed from behind and dragged off somewhere. Billie who had her eyes closed looked around for any sight of Ashlee, "erm Paige where is Ashe?" the whitelighter who too had her eyes closed opened them up and looked around and she too couldn't find the teen. Paige got up and went to where the teen had been standing and looked around, Billie looked at the floor and noticed the leaves were disturbed which meant the teen had put up a struggle "Paige look" the older witch looked to where Billie was pointing and noticed it too and she instantly became worried.

Billie turned to where they led and as she stepped forward Ashlee came flying through the trees landing rather harshly on her back. The rough landing sent a wave of pain through her ribs and it caused the teen to scream in pain. The demon walked out cockily not paying any attention to Billie or Paige. Paige noticed that it was the same demon from the alleyway, "well well little AJ it looks like I've found you" the demon spoke with such familiarity that it caused the suspicion in Billie to surface again, the demon looked up and saw Billie and Paige, "oh how cute you have friends now" the demon sneered, Billie and Paige were confused as to why Ashlee was taking the abuse handed to her.

Ashlee just led there waiting for Mabonire to kill her; it had been drilled into her mind she wasn't allowed to fight back not to Mabonire or Bianca. Mabonire sent a fireball towards Paige who orbed it straight back at him and he laughed when it hit him as if it tickled, Ashlee brought her hand to her mouth and blew causing ice vapour to hit Mabonire in the face temporarily blinding him it gave Billie enough time to send him flying. Mabonire got up and with a look of disgust he flamed out, he would deal with her later when she was alone Bianca wanted her back so that's what he was going to do even if it meant killing the others to get to her. Billie was mad, scratch that she was furious because the demon seemed very familiar with Ashlee and that meant one thing she had known him for awhile, her mind wasn't using the fact Bianca knew about the dark arts and she went on the offensive as Paige helped Ashlee up. "Okay I've tried to avoid bringing it up but how do we know you're not in cahoots with Bianca and trying to trick us huh? You knew that demon obviously so are you a demon? And be honest for once" Billie watched lots of emotions cross the younger females face.

Ashlee couldn't believe what Billie had just insinuated she was working for Bianca and she tried to remain calm but she wasn't sure she was successful after she opened her mouth "work with Bianca...are you MAD you think I let her beat be for the fun of it! And yes the demon knew me because he joined in with Bianca, a moving target practise what fun!" Ashlee clenched her hands and forced herself to calm down, Paige hadn't seen Ashlee mad before and she couldn't believe what Billie had said to her. Ashlee closed her eyes to calm down "you talk about being honest Billie but you can't even be honest with yourself" Ashlee opened her eyes and stared into the strangely familiar green eyes, Paige could tell that this bit was about why Billie was avoiding Phoebe, the older female placed her hand on Ashlee to see if it could calm her down. Billie looked like a deer caught in headlights, she could tell the teen knew her secret but she didn't know how. "You feel guilt, lots of guilt and you try to play it off like your okay but you're not, you're hurting and I couldn't guess why and I won't...I also know why you avoid Phoebe, you want to avoid hurting her because you _think_ she's happy without you but she's not, wanna know why she isn't looking after me because she knows I know what's up with you and she's respecting your privacy and its simple...you love Phoebe Halliwell and she's almost a married woman" Billie stood there completely dumbfounded and Paige's expression is identical her thoughts were a mess ad she couldn't believe she couldn't see it. Ashlee was waiting for one of them to regain their speech but it didn't seem to be happening anytime soon. She saw something out of the corner of her eye, a fireball; it was headed directly at Billie, "Billie!" she pushed the blonde out of the way as the ball struck her on the shoulder blade, she fell to the floor groaning in pain.

Mabonire hadn't really left the scene but flamed to a different spot, he had been enjoying the arguing but as soon as Ashlee calmed down he had stopped paying attention and decided to liven it up again by throwing the fireball and he was pleased when Ashlee took it to the shoulder blade. The ash blonde fell to the floor gasping in pain and the other blonde fell to the floor because of the push whilst the brunette looked around for the source of the fireball, him.

Paige rushed and helped Billie up to her feet; Ashlee was led on her front breathing heavily because of the pain in her back and ribs. Mabonire stepped out of the tree line to reveal himself, Billie tried to throw him with her magic but he just flamed to a different spot. The standing Witch had no offence powers that could work on him, Ashlee knew it and decided to try and scare him off. "Mabonire why don't you run along like a good lapdog and go back to Bianca" she managed to get to her knees but no further.

Mabonire laughed and flamed in front of Billie grabbing her neck; he inhaled and let of a lecherous grin "why my dear you smell so fresh and intoxicating...I think I'll keep you as my new play thing" Paige tried to attack him but he flung his arm out smacking her across the face.

Ashlee couldn't control it; Paige saw what she was doing "Ashe No!" with an agonised scream she shifted. The demon was surprised and released the witch from his grasp, but Ashlee wasn't satisfied yet and lunged for his throat determined to get blood for the pain he had caused her. Mabonire was quick to retreat and it confused the two still human witches. Ashlee took one look at Billie and dashed for the trees because she was angry and the animal in her was demanding she put her in her place. Paige watched as Ashlee ran away from them, "Billie what the hell!" she screamed at the guilty feeling Billie, but the ultimate power couldn't respond "I can't believe you accused her of working for Bianca, all of her injuries were caused by the sadistic bitch!" Billie had a feeling Paige was going to be fuming for awhile.

Paige watched as Billie stepped back from her, the whitelighter was trying to reign in her anger. Billie took out her phone, "I know okay Paige, I can't seem to control my actions lately and keep hurting the people I love okay! But we need to find Ashe before Bianca does." Paige nodded and orbed away obviously trying to follow the lions trail.

Phoebe was sat in P3 with Piper helping her go over the plans for the new restaurant; Coop was at magic school helping Leo teach as a teacher called out sick so she had the day free. The middle sister had wanted to watch Ashlee today but her curiousness would have gotten too bad because she knew the teen knew why Billie was avoiding her she could see it in her eyes and the slight smirk when Billie stuttered an excuse to leave the room. Piper had noticed Billie's subtle looks towards her sister when she thought no one was looking and a strange part of her thought that they belonged together. Phoebe was jolted out of her thoughts by a familiar ring tone she hadn't heard in a few months; Billie was phoning her, quickly she answered "well Hello stranger" she couldn't keep the smile off of her face and Piper immediately knew who it was. Phoebe couldn't help the next five words that left her mouth "I missed talking to you," Piper knew she really meant I missed you.

Billie's heart warmed at Phoebe's message "I know I'm sorry I've been trying to sort stuff out but it's okay now" she wasn't lying either Ashlee and Paige had knocked some sense into her. She now knew she was doing what she hadn't wanted to, she had hurt Phoebe.

Phoebe did a little dance on the inside at hearing Billie admit she wasn't going to hide from her anymore. "So what made you decide that now you were okay?" Piper tuned out the conversation knowing it was private, the mother couldn't help but wonder where Ashlee and Paige were if Billie was phoning Phoebe, she had assumed that she was with Paige and Ashlee after Leo told her he sent Ashlee home due to her ribs. Phoebe was oblivious to her sister's worry.

Billie was walking through the forest in the direction Ashlee had taken off, she was feeling guilty and she needed to let Phoebe know that she didn't want to avoid her anymore but there was no was she was telling her why. "Ashe and your sister decided to corner me earlier and tell me how much I was hurting you...Pheebs I never meant to hurt you, you know that right?"

Phoebe could tell Billie was feeling guilty and on the verge of crying and she wanted to hug her and tell her it was alright "yeah sweetie I know but I didn't know why you weren't talking to me and I never wanted you to go away, I love you, you know" she wasn't quite sure why she had said that last bit and those words caused Piper to halt her work and Billie to stop walking. Phoebe couldn't believe she had said that out loud in front of her sister, she had had a major crush on Billie, she still did but she was with Coop and the blonde was better off with someone who would treat her like she truly deserved. "Earlier? Does that mean they're not there now?" she can here Billie start walking again and the stuttering began, guilty stuttering. "Billie what did you do?" her voice was curious but hard, she knew the blonde was suspicious of Ashlee but she hoped she hadn't acted on it.

Billie rubbed her face with her free hand and ran it through her hair as she tried to regain her thoughts without the images of Phoebe and the hurt in Ashlee's eyes, "I err may have um kinda implied that she was uh working for Bianca" Phoebe was silent on the other end of the phone, the minute had dragged on and she was worried Phoebe had hung up only she didn't hear the dial tone. When she got a response she had to pull the phone away from her ear.

Phoebe couldn't understand why Billie had done that, accused poor Ashlee of working for the woman who beat her. Piper's eyebrows were furrowed because her sister's eyes were darkening with what appeared to be rage and she hadn't answered Billie who clearly had stopped talking "YOU DID WHAT!" Piper jumped at the anger in her sisters voice "you accused Ashe of working with Bianca...WHY!" Piper's rage quickly joined her sisters, how dare Billie.

"Phoebe I know okay and I'm trying to find her to apologise, Paige is trying as well but when the demon attacked she didn't do anything for awhile just led there and took the verbal abuse, I let my fear for you lot take over...she saved me from a fireball and turned into her lion self to scare Mabonire away." Billie tried to explain, she had reached a road and couldn't see the large cat anywhere so she started to head towards the manor hoping the witch had gone home.

Phoebe was pacing and Piper was watching her, she wanted to take the phone away from Phoebe but needed to know if Ashlee was alright first "so she's injured from a fireball, turned into a large cat again and running from you?" Billie nodded but Phoebe couldn't see that "Billie I can't see head movements" but she knew the younger Witch was nodding, "go home Billie and pray Paige finds Ashe because Piper is not going to be happy." They said their goodbyes and hung up, Phoebe turned to Piper who was looking at the back wall she was waiting for her to blow up.

Piper was taking calming breaths trying not to be angry at Billie as she knew that Billie spoke without much thought, Piper was trying to guess where Ashlee would have gone but not knowing much about the teen didn't help. They had wanted her to open up to them so they knew what they needed, after this they would get to know her better, even though she had only lived with them for just over two weeks. Piper stood up "Let's get home and wait for Ashe, I'm glad it's my night off or I'd be extremely pissed off" Phoebe could hear the angry underneath her cool exterior. Billie was in for it if Ashlee couldn't be found.

**\Silver-Eternal-Dragon/**


	6. Hide and Seek with an Added Power

Chapter 6 - Hide and Seek with an Added Power

Paige had been looking for Ashlee for over two hours but she couldn't sense the witch and it was annoying her. She orbed to golden gate bridge and closed her eyes hoping to get a fix on the lion, low and behold as she was about to give up she got the familiar tingle in the back of her neck and she followed it and prayed to the elders that it was Ashlee. Paige looked around and noticed she was where she began; she had enough and threw her hands up in the air "Can't I get a break!" Paige turned around when she heard a sound mixed between a snort and a growl. Up in a tree, lying peacefully on a branch was Ashlee, "You! I've been looking for you" Ashlee nodded knowing it was true. Paige walked closer and looked up and Ashlee who looked back at her "are you going to come home?" Ashlee shook her head causing Paige to sigh, "Ashlee no-one believes you are working against us" Ashlee snorted in disbelief, "Billie didn't mean what she said, she's just had a rough time lately."

Ashlee looked thoughtful with her slightly narrowed eyes; she huffed and jumped down from the branch landing gracefully beside the whitelighter. Paige placed her hand between the lion's shoulder blades and orbed them to the manor; Ashlee looked around for any sign of life and walked towards the kitchen. Knowing she had a weird way of knowing where people were Paige followed the teenager, Ashlee had stopped outside of the kitchen to listen to what was being spoken so Paige also decided to wait.

Piper was looking at Billie from across the counter; the blonde had explained what had happened and why she had accused Ashlee of working with Bianca, so now she was slightly calmer. "So now you're not going to be all reclusive?" Piper wanted to know what was up with her but she resigned herself to not knowing. Billie gave a side glance to Phoebe and saw her watching her as if she were studying her, Billie nodded slowly. Piper caught the looks between her sister and Billie and couldn't keep the smile off of her face "well good because we've missed normal Billie, emo Billie was becoming a bore" Piper smirked at Billie who grinned back. Yes it was good to have old Billie back.

Paige looked at Ashlee who was looking at Phoebe so she decided to make herself known. Phoebe noticed her younger sister first "Paige did you find her?" the other two turned to look at the whitelighter. Paige held her hand out behind her and Ashlee got up and walked under it so she could get stroked, "oh thank god" Phoebe got up and knelt in front of Ashlee and grabbed her face so she would look into her eyes "don't you do that again" the cat nodded and pushed her forehead into the older females.

Billie waited for Phoebe to get up so she could talk to Ashlee, the cat looked at the blonde warily and actually pushed herself closer to Paige it was clear to everyone she was afraid of being shouted at again. "Ashe I'm so sorry, I didn't mean what I said I was just afraid for you, for me and for the sisters...do you understand?" the big cats head went up and down quickly, "do you forgive me?" Billie asked hesitantly and Ashlee nodded hesitantly but it pleased the blonde who came over and stroked the big cat inadvertently brushing up against the scorch and Ashlee hissed, "Oh god I'm sorry I forgot."

Piper came over with a damp towel and draped it over the cat's injured shoulder "I'm glad you came back Ashe" the cat looked up at her and tilted her head in what appeared to be confusion but Piper didn't expand on it "you hungry?" everyone nodded eagerly "well go away so I can cook" everyone turned and left. Billie and Phoebe went up to the blonde's room whilst Paige and Ashlee retired to the living room.

The youngest charmed one sat on the sofa, she was thinking about what Ashlee had told Billie earlier that she avoided Phoebe because she loved, why Billie didn't tell Phoebe she loved her when it mattered but Paige couldn't help thinking that they belonged together. Ashlee watched Paige deep in thought; she climbed onto the sofa and made herself comfortable by using Paige's lap as her pillow. Paige automatically started to stroke the lions head relaxing both of them, the teen reallocated her head so her nose was pressed against Paige's stomach, the whitelighter watched as Ashlee sniffed her, almost as if she were committing her scent to memory. Paige continued to watch as Ashlee drifted off into a seemingly peaceful sleep.

Piper stood at the room's entrance as she observed Paige calmly stroking a now slumbering Ashlee, she wanted to know what had happened from Paige and seeing as dinner wasn't going to be done for awhile she was going to ask. Piper went over and sat on the arm of the chair, "Paige what went on?"

Paige leant her head back so she could look at Piper, "we went to the forest and Billie and I went to lie down, Billie asked me where Ashlee had gone and eventually we found leaves scattered and appeared to have been a struggle. Ashlee came flying through the tree line and landed rather harshly on her back, she screamed. Mabonire taunted her and Billie seemed to get suspicious of her even more and when Ashe finally did something Billie flew off the handle and Ashe calmly spoke to her mentioning why she hadn't been around Phoebe and my god Piper I was stunned" Paige could see the conflict on Piper's face between letting her carry on or asking what it was, eventually her sister gestured for her to continue. Paige smiled slightly at Piper's motherly instincts over Ashlee before continuing "Ashe shouted Billie's name and pushed her over she was hit by a fireball and went down, Mabonire hadn't really gone and when I tried to hit him he just smacked me down, he had Billie by the throat talking about her being his new plaything...I could see what Ashe was going to do and I yelled for her not to but it was too late she changed but Piper her scream it was all agony" Paige stooped to compose herself as she could still hear the agonized scream "I couldn't sense her until I was on the bridge and I was about to give up, I found her near where she had changed just lounging in a tree." Paige shrugged as if it were nothing.

Piper stroked Ashlee's ear gently as she thought "any idea who Mabonire is?"

"No but he knew Ashlee, she said she was his punch bag or something about a target anyways" the sister replied in a saddened tone.

"So what was her thing with Phoebe then?" Piper sounded like a gossiping school girl to Paige who giggled at her oldest sister, Piper gave Paige a look "what?"

"You sound like a gossiping school girl Piper," Piper kept rubbing Ashlee's ear, the cat started purring in her sleep due to the attention. They both looked down to look at the teenager who once again was stuck in her shifted form.

Billie was sat on her bed looking at Phoebe who had decided to sit on the chair at the desk because she knew if she sat closer she wouldn't be able to keep her hands off of her. They had discussed hoe Billie felt after her sister had been killed and how the guilt was too much for her, Phoebe understood because she felt like it was her fault Prue had died. Billie leant back further into her pillows, "so you missed me?" she tried to ask nonchalant but with an Empath in the room it didn't quite work, Phoebe could feel the excitement and shyness of her question.

Phoebe nodded her head "yes Billie I did, your great to be around and I missed our movie nights and talks," Billie smiles at Phoebe who smiled back happy she was finally getting to talk to her for more than a few seconds. "Billie why do you find being around Ashlee hard?" she had to know; she wanted Billie and Ashlee to get along because they were a lot alike and could be good friends.

"It's strange because when I'm around her I get this feeling like I should be telling her to do her homework and not to be out to late and go to bed like I was her big sister or something and I'm not, I couldn't be because I'm not a good sister...being around her reminds me of Christy" Billie's eyes filled with tears, she truly felt like she deserved everything she was putting on herself because she had killed her own sister, Phoebe got up and sat next to Billie and the younger female leant into the older female to seek comfort she had been denying herself for a long time.

Henry walked through the front door of the manor and headed straight for the living room, Paige had called him earlier telling him to come here after work because she wanted him to meet her new charge. Paige had told all about him all about Ashlee when she first met her and he had been dying to meet her but Piper had told them that she shouldn't meet anyone else until she was settled down because they don't know the extent of the abuse. Henry stopped as soon as he saw Paige with a lion on her lap, he knew it was Ashlee but actually seeing her and hearing about her were completely different things "Hey" he said quietly so he didn't disturb Ashlee.

Paige hadn't noticed Henry until he greeted her; she had been thinking again, she smiled up at him from where she was pinned down. She waved him over, so he went and sat by her feet facing her. Paige loved the way Henry paid attention solely to her when he was in the room with her; it warmed her heart to know she had found someone so dedicated to her "Hey" she finally replied and Henry grinned at her "I guess you know this is Ashlee."

"Yeah but why is she a lion again, I thought you said shifting for her was hard?" he reached out and started to stroke her.

"She and Billie got into it earlier and then she changed to save us from the Demon that was in the alley" Henry nodded again knowing about the demon. Ashlee woke up to the feel of someone new stroking her and her body tensed. Henry saw the muscles of her body tense and moved his hand away from just in case, Paige replaced his hand with hers and soon enough Ashlee started to relax. Ashlee opened her eyes up and saw Henry sat in front of her; she lifted her head but continued to look at him. "Ashe this is my husband Henry Mitchell," the lions head quickly turned to look at Paige then back to Henry. The youngest witch tilted her head down and pushed it forward slightly showing she doesn't mind Henry stroking her, both adults smiled at her acceptance.

Henry was amazed by the feel of Ashlee's fur it was soft and he couldn't seem to get enough of it, Ashlee rested her head back on Paige's legs content to go back to sleep as the shift took a lot out of her and her ribs were hurting her again but she couldn't physically ask for her pills and didn't know what would happen if she took them. Henry looked up at Paige "her fur is so soft" his voice was filled with amazement.

"Yeah it is and her hair is just as soft when she isn't in cat form" Paige turned her head as she heard footsteps and saw Billie and Phoebe coming into the living room. Both females smiled at the site in front of them and took a seat on the free arm chairs.

Everyone was content to sit in silence and watch Paige and Henry stroke the purring lion, the peace was disturbed when Ashlee suddenly sprung up missing both Henry and Paige by inches, and she got into a defensive stance and started growling which got everyone else to get ready for an attack but all they saw was Coop hearting in but Ashlee didn't know who it was so she keep growling, "Ashe it's fine it's just Coop my fiancée" Phoebe said as she approached her man who was now fully in the room looking at Ashlee warily, "Coop I told you to use the door when you came round from now on" she planted a kiss on his lips and turned to see Ashlee in a ridged stance, the young witch didn't like the new male and her animal instincts were telling her to attack him probably because he had surprised her and disturbed her relaxing state.

"Why don't you go and stroke Ashlee, it's like an introduction or something" Billie said from where she sat, she wasn't particularly fond of Coop anymore than Ashlee seemed to be, Coop nodded and stroked the tense cat and as soon as his hand touched her she became more tense, her eyes slipped closed and a gasp could be heard. They recognised these signs from when Phoebe slipped into a premonition and they were all surprised when Ashlee opened her eyes and started snarling at Coop baring her teeth. Billie and Henry jumped up and somehow managed to restrain the large cat before she could lunged "Coop you'd better get out of here" Billie panted from holding back Ashlee.

"What's her problem?" Coop asked as he and Phoebe made their way into the kitchen, he had almost been eaten and no one seemed to be fussing over him but over the large cat that had tried to eat him.

Phoebe didn't know what to say because she had never seen Ashlee act like that, the teenager was very laid back and easy going so for her to snap she must have been scared. Phoebe replayed the scene in her head and noticed something; Ashlee had tensed when Coop touched her and gasped like she did when she had a premonition, Ashlee had another power "Piper!"

**\Silver-Eternal-Dragon/**


	7. Big Kitten

Chapter 7 - Big Kitten

Piper rushed into the kitchen because of the urgency of Phoebe's call, "what's wrong?" they had managed to calm Ashlee down but Billie took her upstairs into her room in hopes that she would change back.

Phoebe watched as Piper moved to check on dinner and hoped it would be done soon because she was hungry, "Ashlee has a power similar to premonition because when Coop touched her she tensed and gasped just like I do when I get a premonition but until she's human we won't be able to know what she saw."

"Well it must have been something bad because she almost took Coop's head off and I've never seen her so aggressive since she's lived here and that's with Wyatt and Chris clambering all over her and demanding her constant attention," Piper said as she turned the stove off satisfied that dinner was ready.

Coop crossed his arms over his chest and scowled, "I wouldn't let that beast anywhere near my kids" he muttered but he said it loud enough for both sisters to look at him and they gave him a look that could burn a whole into him, "what?"

"That's my foster daughter you're talking about Coop and she is great with my children," Piper commented in a hard voice as she left the kitchen. Phoebe didn't say anything to her fiancée and followed her big sister out of the room.

Ashlee didn't want to be in her room, there was only so much she could do as a Lion and none of that was in her room and the only way for her to really fit in the room was to turn into a cat but with her injuries she wouldn't be able to concentrate long enough. The white lion growled in frustration and let out a frustrated roar before she started to pace back and forth like a caged animal, the animal inside of her was telling her to run at the door so she could escape but then it wasn't fair on Piper or Leo to fix it. Ashlee made her way to the bed and hoped up so she could lie down and try to get some sleep; she crossed her front legs and rested her head on her paws and within seconds she fell asleep.

"Ashe...Ashe sweetie wake up," Ashlee huffed at whoever was shaking her shoulder to warn them that she wanted to carry on sleeping but it didn't seem to deter them so she opened her eyes up and noticed Piper knelling in front of her. Piper smiled at the sleepy look on Ashlee's lion face, "hey did you want to come down and get something to eat?" Ashlee's head lifted from her paws and nudged her wrist where she was wearing her watch, "it's just after 10...Coop just left." Piper had decided to mention Coop to see Ashlee's reaction to his name, the big cat tensed as his name but didn't react much more than that, she wasn't going to be causing problems for her new family in fear they wouldn't want her anymore.

Ashlee got up and stretched with a loud yawn and trotted off in the direction of the stairs eager to finally get some food and then she would sleep. Piper followed watching Ashlee carefully and noticed the big cat was limping slightly and felt bad that she couldn't do anything about it, once they were both downstairs Ashlee went off towards the kitchen having smelt the food whilst Piper carried on into the living room where her sisters and Billie were sat. Billie lifted her head off the back of the sofa, "how's the kitten?" she asked teasingly because Ashlee was far from kitten standard and after the display she saw earlier it was going to be Ashlee's new nickname.

"Billie" Phoebe scolded light heartedly, it wasn't Ashlee's fault she turned into a lion and being teased about it might agitate her more. Billie slumped down and stared at Phoebe from the corner of her eye, ever since their conversation she had found herself thinking more and more about the Empath and she was glad she had agreed to start spending more time with her again.

Piper smirked at the rebut but didn't say anything about Billie only really listening to Phoebe, sure the blonde listened to her but it was only now and again, she didn't mind because she was acting like a mother to the young Witch. "Ashlee is fine I don't know what happened but my guess is that she saw something happen and clearly didn't like it."

Paige rolled her eyes as Piper down played Ashlee's reaction but she wasn't going to defend Coop because something about him was eerie but she had leant her lesson after the Cole fiasco to keep quiet, she wasn't going to lose her family now. Her charge had reacted strangely though "I've never seen Ashlee lash out at someone so quickly even with Mabonire she only reacted when threatened Billie, maybe that's what she saw one of us being threatened and just reacted to Coop because he gave her the premonition," or was the one threatening she added silently but refused to say that out loud.

"It would explain things," Piper murmured but it didn't seem to sit right with her and as for now there was only so much they could assume because none of them were telepathic and couldn't communicate with Ashlee. The rest of the discussion was cut off because the object of their discussion strolled in limping slightly and sat in front of Piper, the foster mother couldn't resist and started to stroke the girls head. Ashlee pushed her head into the hand and she couldn't restrain the purr that came out of her throat.

Billie shared a look with Paige and smirked "aww is the big kitten purring?" she asked in a baby voice and Phoebe hid her chuckle behind her hand. Ashlee focused on Billie and hunched her shoulders looking ready to pounce; Billie looked at her wearily and shrieked when Ashlee came at her with her mouth open. Ashlee settled herself over Billie carefully and started to lick her, she had intended to scare Billie and now she was just playing with her. "you little devil" Billie laughed as she tried to push the big cat off of her, Ashlee sat on Billie's lap instead and grinned a toothy grin "ugh you're heavy," Ashlee left one last lick on the blondes face and climbed down.

Phoebe stood up and offered Billie her hand; Billie placed her hand in the older witches and had to swallow the gasp that tried to escape from between her lips as she felt something pass between them. Phoebe was confused about what she felt but was better at keeping it in, and the feelings that appeared when Coop wasn't there came back full force almost knocking her over so she quickly pulled Billie to her feet and removed her hand from the blondes, "Billie and I are going to go back to mine."

Paige couldn't help but tease her sister "you're having a sleepover, aren't you a little old to have a sleep over Pheebs?" the youngest sister asked but Phoebe just rolled her eyes and stuck her hand out for Paige to orb them to her condo. All three of them said their goodbye to Ashlee and Piper before orbing out.

Piper watched as her sisters and Billie left for the night and noted how Billie and Phoebe had reacted to each other but shrugged it off when she noticed how tired she was, "C'mon Ashe lets go to bed you must be really tired." Ashlee looked up at her foster mother and nodded then followed the brunette up the stairs to sleep and hopefully gain enough strength to change back into a human.

**\Silver-Eternal-Dragon/**


	8. Revelations and Fears

Chapter 8 - Revelations and Fears

Phoebe waved to Paige as her baby sister dispersed into blue and white orbs, she walked off into the kitchen to get the snacks and drinks for the night and her thoughts turned to Billie. She was left alone with Billie now, some of her was excited with the prospect of watching movies with Billie all night but another part of her knew that if Billie touched her again she might not be able to refrain herself from kissing the gorgeous younger women. Billie's thoughts were along the same lines as she set up the TV and DVD player, "hey Pheebs what are we watching first?" she asked the brunette trying to take her mind off of kissing the Empathic witch.

The brown eyed Witch came back with her arms full off unhealthy snacks and a bottle of cola, "I really wanted to watch kill it before it dies but we can watch something else if you don't want to" Phoebe replied with a little smile. She hadn't watched the movie in years being too preoccupied with her future and demons to just sit back and relax.

Seeing how happy the film would make the object of her affections Billie shook her head and put the film in, "I don't mind I've never seen it anyways."

Phoebe poured some drink and handed it to Billie as the blonde sat right next to her so their arms brushed against each other every time then breathed in and out "then you're in for a treat," Phoebe said as she settled back against the couch and drew her knees up to her chest. Billie glanced at Phoebe out of the corner of her eye and she continued to watch her for the first couple of minutes noticing that Phoebe was miming the words; she focused back on the film instead of watching Phoebe's lips in case she leant in and stole a kiss from them moving lips.

The column artist wasn't blind, she had seen Billie watching her mime the words and her heart was trying to tell her that it was more than just watching her mime but her brain was telling her she was just hoping for things that she shouldn't because she was engage. They watched the movie in silence but not without glancing at each other, as the credits rolled up Billie turned to talk to Phoebe but before the telekinetic Witch could even think about opening her lips she saw Phoebe lunging at her and pinning her to the couch. Billie stared up at Phoebe in disbelief and again she went to open her mouth to ask what the Empathic Witch was doing she felt a soft pressure being applied to her lips and her eyes widened as she realised Phoebe had leant down to kiss her. Phoebe couldn't believe what she was doing but before she could pull back to apologise she felt her kiss being reciprocated and all rational thought left her mind. The kiss quickly became heated and wild, all the months of pent up sexual attraction and frustration came pouring out into the kiss, Billie shifted so that her legs were open and it allowed Phoebe to settle between them. As they started to lose their inhibitions their hands became more active by slipping under tops and it wasn't until Phoebe was fondling Billie's bare breast and the resulting moan that broke her out of her lust filled haze. She quickly pulled back and bound off of the couch, Billie quickly sat up and stared at the brunette "oh god w-we shouldn't h-h-have done that oh god."

Billie watched Phoebe breakdown slightly she didn't regret it getting that far with Phoebe but she did regret that she wasn't a free women, she was engaged to Coop the Cupid and that meant she had no chance with the older Witch. The blonde stood up but didn't approach the other female knowing it wasn't going to help, "Phoebe I don't regret what happened but I'm sorry I put you in an awkward position."

Phoebe stopped muttering to herself and looked at the Blonde in disbelief, she was the kissee and not the kisser and yet she was trying to take the blame, "Billie this wasn't your fault I just couldn't help myself and I wouldn't mind doing it again you're a really good kisser but I'm engaged and he has my heart."

Billie nodding knowing Coop held Phoebe's heart but she wasn't sure in which context he held it and her cheeks reddened at the complement, "you want to know something?" Billie asked and Phoebe nodded, she couldn't resist gossip and secrets. Billie grinned and approached Phoebe "you're kind of a really good kisser too," she received a shy smile in response. "We could just put this down to typical sleepover behaviour, I won't have to mean anything and it won't happen again," Billie lied easily and hoped Phoebe wouldn't detect it.

Unfortunately for the younger female Phoebe could detect the lie in her emotions and sighed inwardly but didn't call her on it because Billie was giving her an out, "I can live with that" they both shared a grin before going back to watching movie only this time they were further apart on the couch and made sure they weren't even close to touching.

* * *

Scratching, it's all he could hear and it was starting to annoy him. Leo opened his eyes and the scratching sound did not go away, he knew who it was because there was only one person in the house who could make that sound and that was Ashlee. He got up and went to the foster teen's room but found the door wide open, his brows furrowed when he saw the room was empty, the scratching continued and Ashlee started growling lowly but enough to be a warning. He followed the growling because if he tried to sense for her he knew he would come up blank, he found her at the Attic door trying to get in "Ashe?" he asked quietly. Ashlee looked up from what she was doing but didn't stop but increased her trying; "something in the Attic?" he added when she tried even harder. Ashlee nodded and watched as Leo opened the Attic door, without waiting for it to open full the large cat rushed into the room and lunged at its unsuspecting victim. Leo looked on in shock as Ashlee bowled over a demon and wasted no time in dispatching it, that wasn't the problem because killing demons was good for his family, it meant they weren't attacked; the problem was when Ashlee turned to face him her pupils were slit very much like a cat. Leo knew that her human mind wasn't in control right now and if she viewed him as a threat she would attack, Ashlee crouched but didn't approach the Whitelighter and said Whitelighter put his hands up showing her wasn't a threat. The lion looked at the man in front of her suspiciously not knowing if she should attack "Ashe it's me Leo," the cat titled its head slightly in question and Leo made the mistake of taking a step forward and the move startled the already on edge cat and she lunged forward pinning the Whitelighter to the floor and bared her teeth about to attack. Leo knew he was in trouble but knew better than to panic so he tried to keep calm and kept his hands where Ashlee could see them, "I'm Pipers husband and Wyatt and Chris father," his words seemed to register with her because he watched her eyes shift back to human and they widened as she noticed she was pinning him. Ashlee was horrified with what she had done she had just attacked her foster father and without much thought she jumped off of him and ran into the corner behind boxes so she could hide from vengeful fists. Leo knew he wouldn't be able to coach Ashlee from her spot so he did the next best thing, he went and got the one person Ashlee seemed to respond to, his wife.

Piper was fast asleep and loving the dream she was having about a world without demons but apparently fate was a bitch because she was shook awake before her dream really even started. Grumbling she turned her head and saw her husband was the one shaking her awake "Leo I love you but if you keep shaking me it might change," she said in a gravelly voice that was still thick with sleep.

Leo quickly stopped shaking her and he wasn't too worried about her words because once he told her about Ashlee she would be glad he had woke her up, "Ashlee's up in the Attic and she's hiding, I doubt she'll come out until you coax her." He jumped out of the way as Piper quickly got out of bed and followed behind her as she rushed up the Attic, he almost run into her back when she stopped and surveyed the area.

"Why is Ashlee up here hiding anyways?" Piper asked now wide awake and she was trying to see where Ashlee was, she had a pretty good idea that she was in the corner behind all of the boxes but she wasn't going to approach until she knew what had happened.

"I heard scratching so I went to find her and found her at the door, I opened it and she vanquished a demon before turning on me but her eyes were not human and I'm guessing it has something to do with shape shifting but I can't be certain," Leo explained and they both started to approach where Ashlee was determined to get her out from her hiding spot.

Piper looked over her shoulder at Leo with a sigh, what she was going to suggest was not one she really wanted to do but in order to help Ashlee they needed to do it, "we need to be sure Leo."

From the tone of his wife's voice Leo knew what she was suggesting and he really didn't want to do it either because he really didn't answer to them anymore but it was to help his foster daughter and he was willing to do it for her, "I'll try to be quick" he vowed as he kissed Piper before orbing out.

With Leo off trying to find information to help Ashlee, Piper quickly went over to the corner and found Ashlee cowering behind boxes and when they locked eyes Ashlee pushed herself into the corner. The older Witch frowned not understanding what the younger Witch was doing but from the way she was cowering it quickly registered to her that Ashlee feared she was going to be punished, kneeling down Piper opened her arms up "Ashe sweetie no-one is going to hurt you but I need you to come from there." Ashlee looked like she wanted to believe her but she must have been tricked using similar words because she stayed where she was, Piper stayed where she was but sat down with her back against the wall trying to look non-threatening. Both Witches sat there for about an hour before Ashlee crawled closer to Piper slowly waiting for a negative reaction so she could go back to hiding but she was all of the way out when she reached Piper and with hesitance she placed her head on Piper's shoulder. Piper slowly put her hands on Ashlee's sides and when she didn't feel her tense she wrapped her arms around the scared cat, "good girl" Piper praised Ashlee because she had overcome some of her fears all on her own.

**\Silver-Eternal-Dragon/**


	9. Shifting Witches

Chapter 9 - Shifting Witches

The strange folder that had appeared on his desk had been Ashlee's; he couldn't believe it and knew that it was no coincidence. Henry had a strange feeling when he woke up that morning and just knew he had to get the file, he had taken it home because whenever he put it in his cabinet it always appeared on his desk the next day so he took it home to stop it from looking suspicious to the other officers. It wasn't a very thick folder just vague detail on her foster homes and that Paige had investigated her last foster mother Bianca Bayne but hadn't found anything incriminating about her, Henry stood up and took the file with him as he went into their bedroom and found Paige dressing for the day. Paige knew Henry had walked in the room and knew he was watching her dress but she didn't mind, "yes Henry?" she teased as she finished dressing and saw his lustful eyes fixed on her.

Henry shook his head and handed Paige the file in his hands "this is the folder that kept appearing on my desk until I brought it home... look at whose it is," he commanded gently and watched as Paige's face went to shock and then guilt when she finished reading it and he knew what the guilt was about, "Bianca hide herself well Paige it wasn't your fault."

Paige closed the file and handed it back "I know but I could have gotten her out years ago if I had just found something," she just sighed heavily not willing to dwell on it because Bianca obviously had been using dark arts to hide everything from her. Paige sat on their bed and Henry followed suit "so her file ended up on your desk," Henry nodded with a shrug because he hadn't a clue how "obviously she's been our innocent for awhile and she clearly needs help."

The phone rang and Henry was closer so he answered and after a short conversation he placed it back in the cradle as he stood up "Piper wants us over at the house apparently Ashlee did something strange last night and Leo had to go to the elders to find out what it was and they have some bad news," Paige's face fell. What more could happen to the poor teenager than already had, apparently Fate was a bigger bitch than they knew, she stood up and took Henry's hand orbing them to Phoebe's Condo to pick her up to save the hassle of going back and doing it later.

* * *

Billie slowly started to wake and opened her eyes ready to start a new day only to snap them shut when the sun shone directly into them, with a yawn she stretched and realised she wasn't in a bed in fact she was still in a sitting position. The blonde turned her head and opened her eyes slowly wary of the sun, she noticed that she was on a familiar looking couch in a familiar looking apartment and it took her brain on a split second to remember that she was at Phoebe's apartment and that they had a sleepover the night before. Phoebe was curled up at the end of the couch and was slowly start to wake up as well, Billie stood up carefully from the couch stretching as she did and headed for the kitchen to get her and Phoebe a glass of water.

Phoebe opened her eyes when she heard a clink sound and saw that in front of her was a glass of freshly poured water, she turned her head and saw Billie smiling at her "morning" she croaked, her voice still thick with sleep.

"G'morning" Billie happily chirped as she sat down where she had fallen asleep. She watched as Phoebe took the glass of water and started to drink it and her eyes focused on the lips that were around the rim of the glass, she gulped and tried to suppress the urge to take the glass from Phoebe and kiss her senseless like they had last night.

Phoebe stood up and stretched she really shouldn't have slept on the couch but she just couldn't find it in her to leave Billie alone, it wasn't an uncommon feeling but she never knew why and just marked it down to feeling sorry for Billie and trying to help her but now she wasn't so sure. Phoebe took her glass into the kitchen and washed it out, she leant back against the counter and saw Billie watching her "what time do you want to go to the manor?" it was the easier topic she had on her mind the other one was the kiss last night. Before Billie could answer the phone rang, Phoebe scrunched her eyebrows wondering who would be calling so early but answered the phone quickly and her confusion turned to worry as she hung up the phone, "looks like we are going now."

Billie looked confused "what happened?" she asked if there was a really emergency Paige or Leo would have turned up by now. Billie's thoughts were cut off when Paige and Henry appeared between the two females, "guess it is an emergency" she murmured.

Paige looked at her older sister and saw the look of worry that was on her face, "Piper just call?" she asked and when she got a nod she approached her sister and pulled her into a one armed hug. Phoebe put her arm around her sister's waist and noticed her sister looked even paler than usual and she squeezed Paige's hip in enquiry, "I could have saved her years ago."

Billie and Phoebe's eyes widened at Paige's whispered confession but Henry was quick to step in "Paige I've already said it wasn't your fault," he could see the confused look on both Billie and Phoebe's faces "Ashlee's file appeared on my desk months ago and every time I put it away it always came back so I took it home and opened it this morning. I didn't know it was hers but I found a document saying Bianca was investigated by Paige Matthews and I've told Paige it wasn't her fault because Bianca hid it all with magic."

Phoebe squeezed Paige's hip lightly and the younger sister looked at her older sister with guilt still in her eyes "Henry's right Paige you couldn't have known about the signs of dark magic back then and certainly wouldn't have looked for it." Paige gave Phoebe a small smile showing they were getting through to her. Billie joined them in silent support for Paige and smiled goofily at Phoebe without realising it, Phoebe returned the smile involuntarily, Paige caught the looks and raised a mental brow wondering what had happened to have them smiling like big goofs, so many scenario's filtered through her head but she dismissed them knowing Phoebe wouldn't blatantly cheat on her fiancée. At the thought of Coop being married into the family a shudder race up her spine making her frown in confusion, she hadn't had a shudder like that in months and that was when they were attacked by a demon.

"I think we should get over to the manor before Piper blows a gasket about us being late... or just blows _us_ up," Billie stated as she crossed her arms not liking the thought of living with an irate Charmed one with the power of molecular combustion, she liked her molecules the way they were.

Paige nodded and held out her hands for Billie and Henry seeing as Phoebe still hand her arm around her waist, as soon as they grabbed her hand she orbed them to the manor. Everyone expected Ashlee to come trotting out to greet them but the big cat never came, "I guess this is what Piper said about emergency" Paige muttered as they went into the front room.

Piper was sat on the couch frowning, she knew Ashlee would need help but she didn't know how to help. The teenager was with Leo at the magic school, Leo was doing marking and the safest place they could think for Ashlee to be was with him. They weren't afraid of her harming them or the boys but they wanted Ashlee to relax away from anyone she could harm permanently, with Leo Ashlee wouldn't have to worry because he would heal quicker than the others. Piper lifted her head to look at the others as they all situated in the seats, the eldest Halliwell sighed knowing this was going to be hard for her sisters as they had gotten really attached to the shifting witch. "We have a problem, it's about Ashlee and her shifting," Piper started with a shake of her head but didn't go further because she was interrupted.

"What about Ashe? Is she okay? Where is she?" Paige asked looking around; she knew Ashlee wasn't there because she didn't have any tingling in her spine and that worried her because Piper rarely let the shifting Witch out of her sight when she wasn't at work.

Piper nodded before answering knowing her sister was worried and she had the right to be, "Ashlee is with Leo at magic school and no she isn't okay... early this morning Leo was woken up and she found Ashe by the Attic, she had sensed a demon and quickly killed it but when she turned to Leo her eyes weren't how they usually were. She actually lunged at Leo with the intention to harm him but her eyes were literally Cat like before they changed back and she hid, Leo came and got me to help him with Ashe but when I got close to her she flinched away from me and expected me to hit her. Leo found some information out about shifting witches and it isn't good," Piper stopped there to see what the others reactions were and she saw everyone was shocked and upset about Ashlee's reaction and it was understandable because the poor teenager was still reacting from abuse she had suffered for years.

"What's the news?" Phoebe whispered not really wanting to know but they needed to know in order to help Ashlee with what she was going through, she could feels everyone's emotions and all she could detect was shock and upset and it was overwhelming her.

"Shifting witches have been nearly extinct and not because they were hunted, the used to be imprisoned to guard the Source but they weren't hunted. They eventually become full animals because they find life easier that way and forget how to turn back into a human," Piper sighed as she finished and knew the others were going to be sitting in shocked silence for a while.

**\Silver-Eternal-Dragon/**


	10. How and Why

Chapter 10 - How and Why

Henry was the first to recover even though he was still shocked he was not shocked into silence anymore "how long does it usually take?" he asked what was on everyone's mind.

Piper had wondered the same thing when Leo had told her and she didn't like the answer and knew they wouldn't either "Shifting witches come into their power at 15 years old and they easily change throughout their lives until they reach full maturity at 30, that's when they start to think about staying changed longer until they reach 45 that's when they usually forget to be human."

"Ashe is only 16 and she's already losing her mind and changing for her is excruciating, I felt it," Phoebe explained. Their questions were being answered and giving them far more questions than solid answers and that was annoying because in order to help they needed the answers.

Billie was feeling useless sat down so she stood up and walked to the entrance of the living room "so why is Ashe so different?" it hardly seemed fair that the tortured teen was suffering more than was normal for her class of witch. Billie knew life at her home wasn't easy but she was now grateful her parents just ignored her rather than abusing her.

"The elders aren't sure, the only thing they are sure of is that they didn't assign Ashlee to Paige, Paige got her on her own." More shock ran through the room, much more and Piper feared they all might go into shock and pass out, all of this needed to get out in the open because she refused to keep it from them and it would help them all understand what poor Ashlee was going through.

Speaking of Ashlee a suspicious looking cat came into the front room and leapt onto Piper's lap making itself comfortable; the Mother of two raised her eyebrows at the cat and knew it was Ashlee because of the colour of its coat was identical to her hair and Lion fur. Leo followed the cat seconds later "look who managed to change," he was proud of Ashlee for gaining enough control to change, none of them minded her being a Lion but it was more sensible for her to be a cat in case someone came round.

Ashlee lifted her head from where it rested on her paws to look at Leo, she had been listening to him talk all day and she didn't mind but now she wanted to listen to the others talking so she twitched her tail to show agitation, "I think she's telling you to shut up" Paige chuckled when Ashlee nodded to confirm it.

"Honey I asked you to take Ashe not bore her," Piper teased her husband and watched him blush, she remembered a time when it used to be them he bored. Ashlee stretched as she sat up, she was feeling awfully affectionate so she faced Piper and put her paws on both of the older females shoulders and cuddled into her. Piper put on arm around Ashlee and giggled at the feel of the young witches purrs vibrated against her shoulder and neck "well isn't someone affectionate today."

As the shifting witch continued to purr against Piper, Leo decided to fill the girls in on what he had read at the "at magic school I found some minor details on shifting witches," he sat beside his wife and took her free hand in his. "these witches are extremely rare hence why the source wanted them, their animals represent their inner selves so if you're brave, strong and protect you're likely going to be an animal that shows that like Ashlee's is. Whilst in the shifted from their mind takes on some qualities from the animal they are, like purring," he gave Ashlee a quick stroke and started up again "the longer they are in the form the more their animalistic nature comes forth and their human mind rests, they will remember most of what's happened but it might get hazy. Now Ashlee seems to be stuck in her form which contradicts what I've been told and read because shifting is like a subconscious reaction and it's a second skin for them."

Paige cut in when Leo finished the sentence he was on "so it's like orbing for a whitelighter they only really have to think about where they want to go and then go?" she just wanted to be sure she was certain how it worked.

Leo smiled and nodded glad that Paige got what he was saying "Yes it's like a second nature once they know how to do it doesn't really take much thought to do it. Now there could be reasons Ashe can't turn back, she could prefer the second skin which shouldn't be happening for at least a few decades, Bianca could have done something to stop her and with her being in the dark arts its most likely that one or she might not know because she hasn't be able to practise." The room elapsed into silence as the occupants thought about what Leo had said, Ashlee clambered up on to the back of the couch and walked closer to Leo and batted his ear twice. Leo turned around confused as to what Ashlee was doing so the cat repeated herself; still the whitelighter was none the wiser to her actions.

"She's not doing that counting thing again is she Piper?" Paige asked having seen Ashlee bating them the last time she was asked a question that she couldn't verbally reply too. The teenager hopped over Leo and quickly crossed the living room to perch herself on to Paige and batted her with her tail twice, it showed everyone that she was still very much human because she could remember what she had done, it pleased them to know she was fighting the change. Paige hefted Ashlee up over her head and the cat batted her nose with a loud meow, clearly one of agreement "Guess that's a yes," Paige remarked as she put Ashlee back down.

Phoebe chuckled at the emotions she was feeling from Ashlee all her emotions were happy and the shifting Witch was feeling playful, Ashlee climbed off of Paige and sat by the arm and watched Henry tap his fingers and once she got the rhythm of his taps she started to playfully go for his fingers. Henry jumped in surprised but didn't say anything as she wasn't using her claws and to mess with her he would speed up and then slow down or change which fingers he taped, the others could see how happy Ashlee was because her purring got very loud. "So if she tapped you twice she knows what happened and it's the second option? Bianca did something to her?" Phoebe decided to get them back on track so they could finish helping.

"Looks like... the only thing I can think of would be a curse?" Piper didn't sound sure so she tilted her head to catch her husband's eye and he nodded, it was the only thing he knew of that had that amount of power to get a Witch stuck in a shifted form.

Billie sat on the arm of the chair Phoebe was in without realising it but Phoebe was very aware of the blonde's presence but tried to ignore the fluttery feeling she had in her body, she almost expected Coop to show up but knew he would be busy for the next few hours and he wouldn't come round here with Ashlee still shifted. Billie rubbed the back of her neck "that's great we know it's a curse but we can't do anything about it, you said it yourselves when you were training be Curses are specific and dangerous. So we can't undo the curse without knowing the words to the curse and Ashe might not know them." She hadn't wanted to bring it up but she didn't want anything to happen to the other blonde Witch and the curse could worsen if they tampered with it without knowing the intent behind it.

"Then we have to wait for Ashe too change back because from what Phoebe described it was very painful and I don't want Ashe or Phoebe to go through that again," Paige muttered suddenly feeling guilty again for Ashlee being in that position in the first place.

Phoebe felt the guilt and faced her baby sister "Paige we explained this to you already it's not your fault okay?" Paige just nodded without meeting her eyes, Phoebe saw Piper's enquiring look but mouthed later to her and Piper got the hint.

The only non magic being in the room stopped strumming his fingers and finally rejoined them in their discussion "how do we know Ashe will turn back?" he asked not wanting to be a downer but wanting to be realistic.

"we hope," was all Piper replied as Ashlee came back to her and settled down again "we just have to hope," she expanded as she started to stroke the purring cat and Ashlee nuzzled Piper's cheek trying to give her some form of strength or comfort.

* * *

"What do you mean she's living with witches!" a dark haired woman shouted at the figure of Mabonire. How dare her play pet get a new family, she should have either run away of she got hunt her or died in the fire.

"You asked me to find her, if she was alive and I did Bianca, I even tried to separate her from the witches and bring you back a new play thing but she shifted and her screaming was near pleasure to my ears," Mabonire explained as she lounged in his cave in the underworld.

Bianca walked over to Mabonire and draped herself on him and grinded into him, "show me" she begged as she continued to grind into the demon.

Mabonire gripped her hips and pulled her closer, the thought of the scream was getting him hard so he open his mouth a mimicked Ashlee's scream from earlier. Hearing the scream made Bianca go weak at the knees, she slipped her hands down the muscular chest of Mabonire until she reached his pants where she was perched and felt the hardness that was caused from him remembering her play pet's scream "I could listen to that scream all day and it would still have the same effect... now sort me out bitch," he grabbed her hair roughly as they continued to grind. Bianca undid his trousers and freed him from his confines; she slipped her dress up over head and bared herself to him. Mabonire was only interested in getting himself off so he pulled her hair and she tilted her head to show obedience and in one hard and quick thrust he entered her and then leant back letting go of her hair, "move!" he roared and Bianca smirked and started to rotate her hips, first in circles and then forward and backwards, "faster!" Mabonire met her thrusts with violent ones of his own. He'll get Ashlee back another day, her screams will last him for some time before he needed something else from her to last him but for now it was enough to know she was in pain.

**\Silver-Eternal-Dragon/**


	11. The Witch is Back To Being Human

Chapter 11 - The Witch is Back...To Being Human

The eldest charmed one trudged down the stairs still trying to rub sleep out of her eyes, Chris had been fussy all night and didn't want his dad to comfort him, oh no it had to be Piper so the molecular manipulator hadn't gotten much sleep. She was glad it was a week day and her day off all she had to do today was keep an eye on Ashlee, who had been shaking violently recently and according to Phoebe feeling pain. The big talk had been a few weeks ago and everyone was still taking turns in watching over Ashlee, she had noticed that Ashlee's hostility towards Coop had only worsened as she spent more time with him and wondered what he was doing to piss her off. Piper walked into the kitchen and as soon as she really opened her eyes she froze, sat at the counter eating a bowl of cereal was the cat in question, or should she say human "Ashe?" she asked in disbelief.

Ashlee looked up from her bowl and gave her a small smile "Hey Piper," the teenager said no more and went back to eating changing back had made her really hungry. Piper stood still before she smiled and quickly walked over to the teen and pulled her into a tight hug, "What are you doing?" Ashlee asked with a furrowed brow not quiet understanding.

"It's called a hug sweetheart," Piper chuckled as she released. She knew Ashlee wasn't used to much affection if any and had probably been punished when she changed back into her human self. The blonde frowned as she ate trying to decipher what being hugged meant, she just assumed that she was going to get in trouble when Piper found her that's why she hadn't alerted Piper to her change. "How long have you been back in this form?" Ashlee had expected the question sooner or later and had hoped for later, she really didn't feel like explaining so she just held up 3 fingers "3 hours? It's 9 Ashe why didn't you come and get one of us?" Piper asked sipping from the coffee she had made herself.

The Shifter finished with her bowl and put it in the sink to finish washing later "Chris kept you up all night, and me as well because I have really good hearing when I'm a big kitty. You needed sleep in case something went wrong," Piper could almost hear Ashlee hinting the problem would be her.

Sighing Piper walked back over to Ashlee and turned the teen to face her "You aren't dangerous Ashe; you've come from a bad background and so you act like you were raised. I know you heard what Coop said about you but I don't care Ashe, you've been nothing but well behaved," Piper said convincingly and nodded to show she meant it.

The teen snorted showing she didn't believe Piper, who frowned when she heard the snort, she shook her head and tried to turn around but Piper held her shoulders to stop her from moving "And attacking you're husband, Leo's been nothing but kind to me and yet I tried to kill him. How is that well behaved?" Ashlee sounded angry but Piper knew it wasn't at her but at Ashlee herself.

"I understand you feel frustrated with yourself Ashe but it really isn't your fault okay? You lose some control; I've tried to kill my husband before he was even my husband okay? It happens," stuff like that came with the job of being a witch none of them really liked it but they dealt with it and found the solution and she was willing to wait until they found a solution for Ashe. When the younger female looked extremely uncomfortable with Piper's attentions the older female pulled back and continued with making breakfast, she fancied oatmeal, so as she started making it she decided to question Ashlee on how she managed to change back without waking the whole house "Not that I'm not happy you're back but how did you change back without waking everyone?"

The blonde just shrugged at her foster mother not really understanding how she managed to change back, "It was weird after Chris settled down I feel asleep and this really strange woman appeared in my dreams and she just felt safe and familiar and she told me that she was there to help me. She had black hair and blue eyes and I could swear I had seen her somewhere before, anyways she placed a kiss on my temple and I woke up human it was strange." The brunette froze from hearing the blonde's words; someone had gone into Ashlee's dreams and turned her back into a human. A demon could have changed her back with false pretences but then she had said the presence was familiar and safe so it could have been her real mother. "I saw Billie earlier and I said I'd meet her after her lessons, is that okay?" Ashlee asked as she sat back down, she was going to spend time with Piper today as long as the older Witch didn't mind.

"Of course it is, she still finishing at 1 today?" Ashlee nodded at Piper. Piper smiled as she started to eat her breakfast, she was going to spend time with Ashlee before the blonde went off to spend time with Billie.

* * *

"Billie!" the aforementioned girl turned at hearing her name being called, Billie saw Ashlee hanging from a tree a few feet away from her. Billie grinned as she approached the younger girl, the younger blonde quickly dropped out of the tree and landed effortlessly neck to Billie "hi," she said with a cheeky grin.

The telekinetic grinned as she replied "hey, you did remember to tell Piper you were meeting me right because I like my limbs attached," she enjoyed teasing the younger blonde but beneath the tease she was serious, she didn't want Piper worrying about Ashlee and then being blamed for taking Ashlee with her without parental consent.

"'Course I did, you worry too much," Ashlee took out her mobile phone from her back pocket and held it out to Billie "you can phone her if you don't believe me."

The older Witch knew if she took that phone it would show she didn't trust Ashlee and it would hurt her feelings. Billie nudged Ashlee playfully keeping her grin in place "I believe you just making sure we don't go home to an angry mama bear and all." Piper was awfully protective of Ashlee as she had shown with Coop a few times during the last week; she had literally gone to blow him up in an argument two days ago when he insinuated that Piper was a terrible mother because he thought that her keeping a dangerous animal in the house was harmful to the kids. None of them had liked that comment but Piper had seen red and raised her hands to blow him up until Leo calmed her down, other than Coop no-one saw Ashlee as an animal only a lost Witch.

Ashlee nodded and put her phone back in her pocket, she was glad Billie trusted her. She wasn't stupid she knew Billie had been iffy with her at the start and now that they were closer she didn't want anything getting in the way of that "Piper said I had to be in before 9 or with Paige or Phoebe by that time. She doesn't want me too unprotected in case Mabonire comes looking for me, she said you had to make sure I was either home or at their apartments and to phone if it wasn't home," she sprouted the information out with a twinge of annoyance and happiness. The older girl knew Ashlee had never really had freedom before and clearly didn't like the rules that came with freedom but was willing to comply.

"Well we could go see Paige or something then Piper will know you're safe," Billie didn't mind hanging out with Paige because they were pretty close and if it would ease the sister's worries then it was a bonus.

Ashlee nodded and started to walk towards the exit of the university, "Do you know where Paige is?" the teenager asked when Billie settled into pace next to her. She held her arms out to offer to take some books but Billie shook her head telling her she was fine "We could go to the Manor but she wasn't there when I left only Piper was."

The older blonde could call for Paige but she wanted to know if Ashlee could, Paige couldn't really sense Ashlee she only got a tingle when Ashlee was in trouble "how about we go into an alley and see if you can call for Paige after all she is your whitelighter."

"Cool," the younger blonde easily agreed and went over to the closest Alleyway but froze at the entrance. Billie stood beside her and peered into the alley and didn't see anything out of the ordinary "There's something strange about this," she muttered just loud enough for Billie to hear.

Billie heard her and nodded to show she did but she really couldn't see anything wrong or sense anything wrong, Ashlee turned to Billie and the Telekinetic Witch saw the Shifting Witch change slightly, her eyes were animalistic to show she was using some part of her animal senses so if there was something wrong then there really was something wrong. Together they entered the Alley on the defensive, they walked slowly but reached the end without finding anything, a muffled chuckle caught their attention and they swung around to come face to face with a dark haired dark eyes women and Mabonire. "Looky looky Mabonire out pet has found us," the woman was clapping slightly as she bounced on the spot.

"It seems like she bought us a new play thing as well Bianca," Billie's eyes snapped to Ashlee at the sound of the woman's name, she wanted confirmation that this was the woman that had abused her, Ashlee nodded but continued to focus on the two beings in front of them. Mabonire stepped forward but stopped as both Witches raised their hands ready to use their powers "Now now Billie there is no need for that we just want our play thing back then you can go on you merry way back to the charmed ones... actually I believe that Bianca wants you dead so she can play with you for a while." Neither of the two Witches could react before she flamed out and appeared behind Billie pushing her over to Bianca who looked quiet murderous.

"How I've been waiting for this day," the warlock snarled before she lunged at Billie wrapping her hands around her neck. Oh how she hated Billie, she hated the girl's parents as well and she especially hated the damn dead sister too. Billie could hear the fight between Mabonire and Ashlee in the background and from Mabonire's condescending laugh it was clear he was winning but amused by Ashlee's resistance. Bianca pushed Billie up against the brick wall of the building "Well I guess it runs in the family, the good looks and the fighting will but like Ashlee I'm sure you can be broken and I know just the person to do it." Bianca's words made no sense to Billie and before Bianca could say more Ashlee was thrown against the same wall and slumped down into unconsciousness, she already had bruises forming from the hits she had taken. Mabonire came to stand next to Bianca and brought his bloodied fist to her mouth, closing her eyes Bianca licked Ashlee's blood from his fist and moaned at the taste "Just how I like it," she whispered as she focused back on Billie. It occurred to Billie that she had been pinned to the wall for a good five minutes just staring at Bianca because Ashlee couldn't have been beaten that easily and that quickly, she couldn't move no matter how much she tried and she didn't understand why. Billie started to panic as her vision started to fade, just before everything went black the hand from around her throat disappeared.

**\Silver-Eternal-Dragon/**


	12. Paige to the Rescue?

Chapter 12 - Paige to the Rescue?

Billie managed to catch herself before she fell to the ground, she was breathing heavily but she knew she had to get out of there so without much thinking she lifted Ashlee into her arms and ran, she didn't look behind her to see what Bianca or Mabonire were doing, her main priority was getting Ashlee out of there. When she couldn't carry Ashlee anymore Billie turned into another Alleyway and settled her against a wall, looking the younger girl over she noticed cuts and bruises and that told her Mabonire had hit her with fists and not his powers. Sighing Billie looked up at the sky and called for the one person that could help her out "PAIGE."

* * *

"Paige!" Phoebe exclaimed in embarrassment "stop it," she tried to add on sternly but she was too embarrassed to sound stern. Paige just grinned cheekily as she sat next to her oldest sister; Piper had invited them around for lunch when Ashlee left, they were just teasing Phoebe about Billie and it was funny to see her little sister so embarrassed. Phoebe sighed and looked away from her sister alerting them to something being wrong.

"What's up Phoebes?" Piper asked softly, Phoebe hadn't sighed like that in a long time not since she had started dating Coop anyways. The middle sister just shrugged not wanting to tell her sisters she had made out with Billie last week; she didn't want them to know she had cheated on her fiancée with her friend. Phoebe mumbled her confession to her sister but they didn't understand what she said "Phoebe, sweetie we can't understand you."

Still turned from her sisters she spoke more clearly but not any louder "Billie and I kissed last week," she chanced a brief look at her younger and older sister to see their reaction. Piper had her eyes wide but Paige was full on gawking at her, "it just sort of happened we were watching 'Kill It Before It Dies' and suddenly we were groping each other," she could see Piper trying to compose herself unlike Paige who was still just gawking at her.

When the youngest sister recovered she couldn't help but ask the one thing she knew she probably shouldn't, curiosity was overpowering her but then curiosity killed the cat and with Ashe living there she wasn't sure if she should be even thinking that thought. "How'd it feel?" with this question she and Piper could see if their thoughts were correct.

Finally turning to face her sisters her pale cheeks flushed with a blush "good, extremely good it felt right like I was whole," her voice took on a dreamy sort of quality but there was a tinge of confusion hidden behind it.

Piper and Paige shared a look with each other, they had sort of discussed the feeling they got from Coop after how Ashlee had reacted to him each time he and Phoebe watched him or he was even in the room, they had both come to the conclusion they decided to be weary of him but secretly as they knew Phoebe loved him or she thought she did but really they both knew she loved the perky blonde haired ultimate power. Phoebe had told her sisters once about the strange feeling she would get whenever Coop was gone and before she could really think about what it meant Coop would come back and it would vanish, at first they all had put it down the heart ache from missing him but now the eldest and youngest weren't so sure, since Ashlee had been around Phoebe had been getting the feelings but Coop hadn't come to her when they started and now she didn't know what the feeling was anymore. Piper wanted to help sort Phoebe's feelings out "And you feel guilty for that?" she asked softly not wanting to sound angry or disappointed. With no warning Paige shot up from her chair causing it to tumble backwards, Piper and Phoebe jumped in surprise, Paige doubled over and dropped to her knees. The other sisters quickly got out their chairs and approached their sister; Paige's breathing was shallow which worried them, "Paige?" Piper was trying to be calm but Paige looked like she was in a lot pain.

Paige scrunched her eyes tightly trying to block out the pain but it wasn't working, she was feeling someone else's pain and she knew she was feeling Ashlee's pain because the tingle in her spine was becoming unbearable "Ashe is in trouble," was all she managed to get out before she had to concentrate on trying to block the pain again.

"Isn't Ashe with Billie?" Phoebe directed her question at Piper, who nodded to her question. Piper was worried about Ashe being in pain, she was hoping she hadn't shifted again because then she would be stuck as a Lion again and then it was only a matter of time before she started to lose her mind again. Her name was being called and she knew it was Billie and with the urgency in her Charges voice Paige had no option but to leave before telling her sisters where she was going, she shot her sisters a look between apologetic and pain as she orbed out of the room leaving Piper and Phoebe even more worried, "well that wasn't good" Piper could only nod to Phoebe's comment.

* * *

Billie peered around the wall she was leaning up against the see if Bianca or Mabonire had followed her, it didn't seem to register that they could flame in right behind her, her only priority was keeping Ashlee from more harm. The blonde also hoped that Piper wouldn't be too angry with her for letting Ashlee get hurt, it was really her fault but she hadn't meant for them to run into Mabonire or Bianca but when she could have helped Ashlee she was stuck in some strange trance and couldn't move. White and blue lights caught her attention out of the corner of her eye, turning her head slightly she saw Paige materialise right beside her "Are you okay?" Paige asked her charge breathlessly as she quickly looked over the college student to make sure she was alright. Paige noticed the bruises starting on Billie's neck and raised her hand to heal it but Billie just shook her head.

"Don't worry about me worry about Ashe, she's the one who got knocked around," Billie said as she knelt down beside Ashlee and Paige quickly followed. Paige quickly checked her pulse just to reassure herself that Ashlee was alive, Billie brushed some her from Ashlee's face for Paige to see the extent of the damage.

"What happened?" Paige questioned softly as she saw the cuts and bruises lining the teens face, they were fist caused injuries which made her think it was human.

A voice caused both Girls to spin around "she came back to play," Bianca was smiling happily at the entrance of the Alley like she had before and Mabonire was stood behind her, he had his head buried in her shoulder. The demon wasn't too bothered that Billie and Paige were together, they had been last time, he wasn't bothered because he was too lust ridden to care, he loved hurting Ashlee as much as Bianca did and with Billie rescuing her it was like a little game for him. He didn't even know how Billie escaped with Ashlee, one moment they were watching Billie lose consciousness and the next they were being thrown back by some strange force but it all worked out well.

Paige didn't need to know who the female was in Mabonire's arms just from the sick pleasure she seemed to be having gave her the clue that it was Bianca Bayn, the women who had cursed the teen and tried to burn her alive a few months ago. The eldest Witch made the same mistake as Billie did and looked the turned Witch in the eyes and found herself paralysed, Bianca smirked and nudged Mabonire, and said demon formed a fireball in his hand and then formed another one in his other hand "which one would you save Billie, Paigey or AJ?"

Billie looked between the unconscious Ashlee and the hypnotised Paige, she couldn't make the choice and before she could give it too much thought Mabonire laughed maliciously and flung both fireballs. Billie flung her hand up trying to get both balls but because she tried to get both they were only slightly pushed from their intended targets. The ball headed towards Ashlee hit the wall just above her head and the ball headed for Paige hit the half Whitelighter on the shoulder knocking her over and out of the trance. Paige groaned and rolled onto her side grabbing both girls ankles and orbed out.

The turned witch frowned in displeasure as her plaything was once again taken from her "they're gone Mabby," she looked at him and pouted. Mabonire just smirked and threw her against the wall and trapped her in between his arms, "although this is good" she raised a brow then gripped his shirt and pulled him until she could grind against him "we can get her back later," Bianca decided. Both were very turned on from seeing as in such a state and her being unconscious as she was taken away was the highlight of the night and they needed some release, they were determined to feel the joy of getting off from each other.

* * *

Two thirds of the Charmed ones were sat in the living room waiting for Paige to come back with the two blondes. Both turned at the sound of thumping in the hallway, both brunettes rushed into the hallway and saw Paige clutching her bloodied shoulder, an unconscious Ashlee and a scared looking Billie who was supporting Ashlee and also crying. "oh god," Piper muttered as she rushed over to them, she wanted to check on Ashlee but seeing as Billie and Phoebe were there she decided to check on Paige and noticed the nasty burn on her shoulder "Paige what happened?" she helped her baby sister sit up being careful with the burn.

"Mabonire and Bianca were what happened!" Paige exclaimed and winced as Piper inspected the wound. Phoebe gave Ashlee a quick check before looking over Billie who had a nasty bruise across her neck, shooting a look to Paige and Piper who were busy, Phoebe quickly leant in a gave Billie a quick kiss. Billie smiled softly at Phoebe understanding her intentions, she was showing she was glad she was alive and she had acknowledged her feelings, they were going to have to talk about this when Ashlee was sorted out.

Piper gave Paige a strange look "Bianca... you met Bianca?" the eldest sister wasn't quite sure how to react to that news. Paige nodded knowing how she felt, she didn't really know how to react to Bianca or her powers, looking down at the wound Piper continued "how did this happen Missy Paige?"

Paige winced and pouted "that Bitch managed to hypnotise me," she whined sound very much like a child. Phoebe and Piper both looked at Paige in confusion, how did she managed to hypnotise her in the first place "don't give me those looks I looked at her and I froze in place it was strange."

Billie shifted Ashlee into a more comfortable position "she did it to me as well," the three sisters focused on their apprentice and caused her to look down in shame "I looked into her eyes and I just couldn't move, I could hear Ashe getting knocked around and tried to help but she kept me frozen," Billie explained.

"Let's get Ashlee upstairs and sort out her wounds," Piper said and watched Billie easily hoist the younger girl into her arms. The older Witch shot Billie a grateful look which she got a smile back and then all of them made their way to either Ashlee's room or the bathroom to get some medical supplies.

**\Silver-Eternal-Dragon/**


	13. Curse the Big Secret

Chapter 13 - Curse the Big Secret

All of them had congregated in Piper's room to talk, none of them wanted to be too far away from Ashlee in case she woke up or took a bad turn, "What exactly happened?" Phoebe asked from her position beside Billie. Phoebe's hand was on Billie's back as the blonde was led on her side in front of Phoebe, the brunette's thumb was stroking idle patterns in to Billie back, neither of the two girls seemed to be aware at how close they were together on the bed but Paige and Piper were taking silent notes for later when the situation wasn't so dire.

"Uh Ashe met me after class and we headed for the house to see if Paige was here but then I said we could just call for her and she seemed excited so we went there and we were attacked by Bianca and Mabonire. Bianca hypnotised me or something because all I could do was stare in her eyes and then she started to strangle me, she even licked Ashe's blood off of Mabonire's fist it was gross and somehow I got away ran then called for Paige," Billie pulled a face as did the Charmed ones. None of them liked the fact that the demonic duo got off on hurting Ashlee, Billie seemed to want to say more but she kept her mouth shut.

Attention turned to Paige for her to tell her part "When we were talking I felt that tingle in my neck become stronger but before I could really say anything I got this really immense feeling of pain start and it spread like fire over my body. I heard Billie calling and knew it was Ashlee so I left to get them but I didn't expect Bianca to hypnotise me and tease Billie over who she was going to save," Paige shrugged as she finished feeling more than helpless over the situation. Piper put an arm around Paige and rubbed her arm hoping it would comfort her baby sister.

A noise startled the four of them and they looked over as Ashlee slumped against the door frame; it surprised them that she was awake so quickly after the beating she took. Piper got up quickly and rushed to help the teen stay standing but Ashlee shrugged out from her foster mother's arms, the older Witch would have been hurt if she wasn't so surprised and concerned for the youngest witch's health and the determination on her face had everyone else worried, "What did Bianca say to you?"No-one answered her question but they all knew it was directed at Billie. "BILLIE what did she tell you?" they all jumped at her voice because they had never heard her shout like that before, she released an irritated sigh and grumbled.

Billie looked hesitant in answering because of the almost feral look in the teen's eyes but the frustration wasn't good for her mental health at the moment "She didn't say much Ashe only that it must run in the family or something along those lines I was too busy trying to get you out of there," Ashlee stiffened she wanted to have heard wrong but she wasn't so sure because Billie looked confused.

Phoebe piped up next as she was feeling conflicting emotions from the teenager "why is that important Ashe?"

Ashlee looked at Phoebe but didn't answer her; she turned all of her focus onto the slightly older blonde. Bianca had told her all about the curse she had placed on her; she had to kill some family from the deranged woman's past, the Jenkins family. She was meant to kill a happy family of four, where Bianca told her she could never fit and she hadn't been wanted that's why she was in Bianca's care because her parents didn't want her. She couldn't understand why it didn't occur to her before, the blondes full name was Billie Jenkins and she had known that for months. It finally hit her she had an older sister and she, Ashlee J Bayn had to kill Billie. "What are your parents names Billie?"

The sisters watched as the colour drained from the usually tanned girls face, someone thing was terribly wrong "Carl and Helen," all of them were confused as to why that mattered to Ashlee.

Ashlee's worst fears were now facing her; she couldn't kill Billie she refused to, so she did the only thing she could think of, she fled. The sisters were shocked when the teenager turned and stumbled out of the room, they sat there stunned. Paige was the first to react by getting up and chasing after her charge, she heard Ashe hit the bottom step and rush towards the front door but she also heard the other three following her. All four of them managed to get out of the front door without any problem but Ashe had a head start and even injured she was a lot fitter than them due to her shifting.

Henry was walking towards the manor, he had taken the route by foot because it gave him chance to think over the information he had just found out. He was brought out of his musing by multiple worried shouts of his name; he looked up and saw Ashlee running towards him only wearing cotton bottoms and a vest and she was sporting new bandages and bruises. He heard Paige shout at him to grab Ashlee and as she approached him he grabbed her and struggled to keep a hold of her. "Mind telling me what's going on?" he asked the out of breath woman as they stopped beside him, Ashlee continued to struggle even though it hurt her to do so.

Phoebe spoke up when no-one else did "That's what we'd like to know, she asked strange questions then bolted." She moved to help Henry restrain the uncooperative witch but Ashlee lashed out almost catching her in the head "Think you can carry her back?" Henry just shrugged and adjusted Ashlee to a fireman carry and she finally stopped struggling. They made it back to the Manor without much fuss from the teenager; Henry sat her down on the sofa in the lounge then sat next to her whilst Paige and Piper sat opposite her leaving Billie and Phoebe standing beside Piper. Leo orbed in and sat on the arm of the chair his wife was sat in, he had heard the ruckus earlier and seen the girls all run out he orbed to the bridge just in case he needed to sense her.

Billie couldn't stand the silence, the only thing they could hear was Ashlee crying and it was unnerving to see her do so because the teen rarely tried to show negative emotions such as fear or crying. "Why did you run when you found out who my parents were?" she had never seen such fear in Ashlee's eyes when she said her parents names.

"You were right about being cursed. Bianca cursed me so eventually I'll become the animal she thinks I really am. She wanted the people who had made her life hell for her teenager years, she wanted me to kill them and their children for revenge, she thought it was a fit punishment for them and for me seeing as I was related to them anyways," Ashlee looked up at Billie and whispered the words that they all had been wondering for awhile now, who she had to kill to break the curse "Because you're the one I have to kill."

The Charmed ones looked on in shock because if Ashlee had to kill Billie then it could only mean one thing but it couldn't be right they hadn't thought of the possibility but it was like a sense of Déjà vu sometimes with Ashlee and how she acted "What's your birth name Ashe?" Leo was quiet thinking along the same lines as the sister's, could she be?

Ashlee slid off of the couch preferring to sit on the floor and lean against the couch for support; in a broken voice she gave her foster father the answer to his question "Ashlee Jenkins" with the realisation completely sinking in the 16 year old broke down into unrestrained sobs.

No one moved to comfort her for two reasons the first being they were too stunned to move and second because they all thought Billie should be the one to do it. Phoebe slowly turned to face Billie and everyone else followed suite, they all knew how much guilt the blonde carried after killing her older sister. Billie looked at Ashlee crumpled on the floor, no it wasn't just Ashlee it was her baby sister "I have a baby sister" she stated in a small voice. Phoebe allowed a small smile as she pushed Billie towards Ashlee, Billie took the hint and knelt in front of her sister and without much delay pulled her into a comforting hug and started to shush her. Ashlee accepted the comfort but was wary to return the hug, after a few minutes she timidly wrapped her arms around her big sister and brought herself closer to Billie.

Ashlee didn't remove her arms from around Billie, as the older blonde picked her up and set both of them on the Sofa, with them being higher up the others could hear the youngest muttering 'I'm sorry' over and over again. It broke everyone's heart to see the usually confident girl reduced to tears and heart wrenching sobs. Phoebe was amazed at how quickly Billie took to being an older sister, she watched as Billie cooed in Ashlee's ear whilst dropping kisses to the teen's forehead and rubbing her back. "Ashe...we need you to tell us what the curse is exactly" Piper said quietly once Ashlee had calmed down.

Billie turned Ashlee slightly so the teen was facing her foster family then wrapped her arms around her baby sister's waist not wanting to let go any time soon, she had finally been given a life line. Ashlee breathed deeply and started to explain how the curse came about and what it was "I shifted on my 15th birthday, I was so angry that Bianca had beaten me to almost an inch of my life I just snapped and changed...a week later she came in smiling like a fool and told me this story about how two people in school made her life hell. She had been dating Carl and he dumped her for Helen and then showed everyone how happy they were, she eventually told me they were happily married and had 3 kids but only wanted 2 and gave the third one up...me." Billie tightened her hold on Ashlee and put her forehead on the back of Ashlee's head to hide her tears. Ashlee leant further back into Billie's hold "she gloated how she finally had the perfect plan to get back at them, death at the hands of their rejected daughter and then I could kill my sisters. I woke up feeling sick and I noticed how I was in my animal form she told me that she had cursed me to become an animal like my parents if I didn't kill them and how the more I shifted the more I would lose my mind and the more it hurt and she would purposely make me change too. She got off in hearing my screams of agony along with Mabonire and sometimes she was in the middle of beating me when they just go at it in front of me loving the disgust on my face, if I stopped watching the beatings would be worse," Ashlee finished in tears. Billie couldn't keep it in anymore and she broke down, it was too much for her she couldn't handle what her baby sister had been through. The others went into action, Henry and Leo left the room to start on Dinner and leave the girls alone, plus Leo could see something was troubling Henry, Piper pulled Ashlee into her arms and Paige came over to help sooth her. Phoebe sat beside Billie and pulled her into her arms, Phoebe placed her lips on the skin of Billie's neck hoping it would calm her down and try to see if she could absorb some of the blonde's pain, she had never tried it before but she hated to see Billie crying.

**\Silver-Eternal-Dragon/**


	14. Project the Wrong Way

**Hey Guys I'm back for a little bit because I'm boring a laptop for a few days so I'll try to update as much as possible...Here's the new chapter  
**

* * *

Chapter 14 - Project the Wrong Way

Henry kicked open the manor door as his arms were full, he was carrying an unconscious Paige "Piper!" he called as she rushed over to the sofa. Ashlee walked down the stairs wondering what her uncle Henry was shouting at and waking her up for that matter, Piper rushed towards Henry's voice and gasped as she say the state of Paige. The youngest charmed one was covered in bruises and cuts, she had been ambushed by demons when she went to visit a charge of hers and only managed to escape back to her apartment before she feinted.

"Oh god what happened?" Piper rushed over to the couch and knelt beside Paige and started to inspect the younger women's injuries. Henry shrugged not knowing seeing as he had only just found her when he got home, Piper saw the shrug and knew she would have to wait for Paige to regain consciousness before she got her answers. Ashlee had finally made it down into the living room and having heard the commotion she knew her aunt was injured "Ashe sweetie can you get the first aid kit, I think it's still in your room from last week. Also can you call Billie and Phoebe to get them to come here," Ashlee nodded to Piper's requests and quickly made her way upstairs to get the kit that was on her desk. Piper turned to Henry who looked stricken, she didn't blame him felt the same but she was more practiced than he was with dealing with the thoughts obviously running through his head, "Henry I need you to get me some warm water and some dish towels, can you do that for me?" he didn't respond verbally but he did nod as he got up and went towards the kitchen.

Piper lifted her head up from looking at Paige when she heard Ashlee on the phone, "well sorry Aunt Phoebe but I didn't call to tease you this time…it's Paige she…No she didn't make me call to tease you either she's injured," Ashlee pulled the phone away from her ear as Phoebe shouted down the phone asking her what happened. The young blonde gave her foster mother the first aid kit which she had opened on her way down the stairs so Piper could get into it quickly, Piper raised her brows in surprise at Ashlee calling Phoebe Aunt , she hadn't heard her foster daughter say that before. Putting the phone back to her ear she started to explain to Phoebe "no we don't know what happened, Uncle henry brought her in a couple minutes ago and Piper wanted me to get you and Billie back here…okay see you soon,"

The eldest charmed one felt her heart sink a little at being called Piper instead of mom but she was patient and would get Ashlee to call her that soon, "they coming?" Ashlee nodded and sat on the floor looking at Paige with a detached look on her face, it freaked Piper out a little "are you alright sweetie?" Piper asked as she took everything she would need out. Ashlee just nodded knowing Piper could see her, Henry came back in with a bowl of warm walker and set it down beside Piper, who immediately started to clean Paige's wounds.

"Piper?" the teen's voice was low and uncertain; Piper made a sound of acknowledgement as she continued to work "did I look like that?" the question was hesitant. Piper's hand stilled as she cleaned her sister's wounds, "I mean when you first found me not last week."

Henry took this one having seen the pictures taken when she was first in hospital "you were more bruised than Paige is, yours looked worse though because you were all black and blue," Ashlee looked at him with a look that clearly said 'how the hell do you know?', Henry smiled for the first time since finding Paige unconscious "I worked with the social worker on your case and saw the pictures, how you were there for so long is beyond me." Ashlee snorted; she knew exactly why she was there for so long.

* * *

Billie watched Phoebe pacing as she spoke to Ashlee on the phone, she was annoyed that there time was interrupted by her sister again, she smiled at the thought, she had a sister. Billie jumped when Phoebe shouted down the phone; she gathered something was wrong just by the look on the older women's face alone but she waited until Phoebe hung up to try to see what was wrong. Phoebe put the phone down and then dropped her head into her hands "Phoebe, what's wrong?" Billie asked as she approached the brunette and dropped her hand onto her shoulder.

Phoebe looked up from her hands and straight into Billie's eyes, she really did love the colour of the young women's eyes and thought it was cool that Ashlee at least managed to share one colour. Shaking her head a little, now was not the time to fixate on Billie again, she answered Billie "Paige was attacked and she's unconscious at the manor," she moved to grab her keys to drive but Billie had other ideas.

Quickly taking a hold of Phoebe's wrist she stopped the older women from moving, Phoebe looked at Billie puzzled as to why she had stopped her. Billie gave her a smile "I've got a better way," Phoebe raised her brow but didn't comment "I can project us there but…" she blushed and broke eye contact with Phoebe.

That intrigued the middle charmed one, why was she blushing "but?" Phoebe questioned, she was shocked that Billie could do that with her projection and clearly she had done it before so Billie was hiding something.

"I have to hold you," she mumbled just loud enough for Phoebe to hear. They hadn't really gotten close like that since their kisses, it was a mutual thing they had decided upon because Phoebe was engaged and they wouldn't risk their friendship for anything. So Billie holding Phoebe might be a problem because they both knew they wouldn't be able to keep their hormones in check but it was the quickest route to Paige. Phoebe didn't know how to respond so she just stepped closer to Billie, she stopped when she was flush against the taller girl and wrapped her arms around Billie's waist. Billie hid the excitement from her face and just wrapped her arms around the shorter girl, focusing on the manor the world spun and they vanished from Phoebe's condo. What they didn't realise was Billie wasn't focusing completely on the manor, but what was going to happen with the girl in her arms.

* * *

Ashlee's head whipped to the side as she felt something coming, she caught Piper's attention as the girl was sat by her feet. They had finished cleaning Paige's wounds a few minutes ago and during Ashlee had asked why they didn't call Leo, Piper informed her that Leo was on a trip with the magic school and couldn't leave the kids alone. Billie and Phoebe stumbled as they appeared in the living room, both looked rather shocked "how the hell did you do that?" Piper demanded as she stood up, she was expecting them to come through the front door not appear in the living room.

"Billie what the heck happened!" Phoebe exclaimed looking confused and shocked at the same time. Billie looked like she had been blessed and cursed at the same time, so she just shrugged too stunned to speak.

Ashlee leant her head back enough to give her foster mother a look of confusion, Piper just shrugged and shook her head. Both of them were confused they didn't know what was going on with those two, Ashlee continued to look at Piper but Piper looked back to the two girls who were just staring at each other. "Guys what's going on?" Piper asked in exasperation, she didn't have time to deal with their whole love triangle thing that was going on, Paige was way more important right now.

Phoebe continued to look at Billie but the blonde finally snapped out of her shock and turned to face Piper and her baby sister, "I tried to project us to the manor but somehow we went five years into the future…We saw us five years from now."

When Billie finished Ashlee's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, she knew Billie had projection but she didn't realise her sister had that much power "that's cool," she managed to whisper. Billie nodded a little not quite with them, her mind was still on what she had seen and then her mind started to plan how to make it a reality.

**\Silver-Eternal-Dragon/**


	15. Loving Threats

**Hey I replaced the AN for another Chapter so read that before you read this one  
Hopey you enjoy :-)**  


* * *

Chapter 15 - Loving Threats

_Billie and Phoebe appeared right where they had disappeared, Billie looked around confused as to why they were still in the condo "I don't get why it didn't work," she commented as she released Phoebe from her arms. Phoebe didn't understand either but not for the same reason Billie didn't, what she didn't understand why her Condo looked so similar but so foreign to her. She walked away from Billie who was muttering to herself and headed to her bedroom where she just knew she would find her answers, she opened the bedroom door and couldn't believe what she was seeing. On the cabinet on the side she usual slept on was a picture, the picture wasn't large or in a frame that stood out but it still caught her eye. Billie walked in after Phoebe wondering what the older girl was doing; she looked confused to be in her own apartment which was strange seeing as she lived there. The blonde looked over Phoebe's shoulder and had the same stunned look on her face, the picture was of the two of them, that wasn't the strange thing, it was the fact that they were kissing. Billie and Phoebe looked at each other wide eyed, they were either in an alternate dimension or in the future and both were bad "Billie you have to get us out of here, we aren't supposed to be seeing any of this!" Phoebe exclaimed as she quickly grabbed hold of Billie._

"So you were in the future?" Piper prodded to the two silent girls, after Ashlee's comment they had just fallen silent. Phoebe turned to Piper and nodded with wide eyes, she was having trouble processing it. The youngest Witch stood up and directed the stunned Phoebe to sit in the other seat by Piper, turning to her sister she took Billie's hand in hers and made her sit on the arm of Phoebe's chair. "Thank you Ashe," Piper said as she saw the other two losing the shocked looks as they focused on Paige.

Phoebe didn't take her eyes off Paige as she slyly but her hand on Billie's back, she could not help but touch the blonde "what do we do?" she asked out loud. She wasn't really directing her question to anyone but knew Piper was going to answer her, she didn't expect the two sisters to answer seeing as they felt it was Piper's job.

Piper grabbed a hold of Ashlee's wrist and directed the girl to sit on the arm of her chair, a similar position to Phoebe and Billie, minus the intimate touching of course. Ashlee allowed herself to be pulled by her foster mother. She could now understand why Piper had been keeping her close lately, the worry she felt for Paige was overwhelming and she knew Piper felt this way every time she was injured. "We wait," Piper responded quietly feeling rather drained from the last few months of scares.

They didn't have to wait for very long for Paige to start waking up, she groaned as she slowly started to sit up. She opened her eyes and saw everyone looking at her with concern, she waved her hand knowing what they were about to ask "I'm fine," She stated hoarsely. She head a few snorts of disagreement but ignored them as she started to roll her shoulders to relieve the pain she felt there. Paige blinked when she saw a bottle of water and a few pills thrust in front of her face, she looked up and saw Piper's stern face, signing she took the pills and water and chugged them back.

The eldest Halliwell sat back down in her chair and waited for Paige to finish her water before she started to ask questions. Paige put the half empty bottle down and waited for the questions, "Paige what happened?" Piper asked almost immediately.

"I went to one of my charges and they were in trouble, so I helped them out and when I went to leave I was hit with a paralysing fear and couldn't move. Bianca and Mabonire came out and said I was going to deliver a message to Ashlee," Paige looked over to Ashlee and saw the girls eyes were squeezed tight. Piper started to rub Ashlee's back knowing she hated to think about Bianca or Mabonire but they did need to know the message. "They said they'd get her when we least expected it, then they left but it was still paralysed. A few demons decided it would be fun to mess with me and somehow I managed to orb home." With the new threat of Bianca and Mabonire following them and watching them waiting for them to be unguarded it would mean none of them would be able to relax.

* * *

Ashlee couldn't believe her luck; she must have been cursed at birth to have such rotten luck she mused. Since Paige had been attacked the blonde was never left alone and she didn't mind that but everyone was busy today and the only person free was Coop. The cupid had the day off and was less than impressed to be lugged with the shifting teen, the only reason they both agreed was because of Piper and Phoebe. So here she was sat in Phoebe's condo on the brunettes laptop just idly surfing the net to relieve her boredom, Coop was sat watching TV on the other chair. The two hadn't spoken since Piper had dropped her off and since Phoebe left with her, they had agreed to be civil and for them that meant not speaking to each other. Ashlee leant back against the back of the couch and started to nibble on her thumb nail; she was looking at online college courses and knew she would need her legal guardian to allow her to take the courses. She had gotten her GED behind Bianca's back but she wasn't sure if Piper knew that or not, she hadn't been sent to school as of yet because of the threat on her and she hadn't asked about it but she really didn't want to go back to high school, she clearly didn't need to with her GED. "What are you doing?" Coop asked barely glancing away from the television but his interest was peaked seeing as she looked determined.

The blonde looked up from the computer screen, bewildered that he was even speaking to her; it had been a silent agreement that they wouldn't acknowledge each other. She was confused that he had asked when he didn't even seem to care but then again she did know why he needed to know "why do you care?" she asked seeing if he would give anything away. He just shrugged dismissing her now he knew she wouldn't answer, sighing Ashlee put the laptop on the coffee table "whatever," Ashlee got up as she spoke and headed for the bathroom. Coop looked at the laptop that had been abandoned and quickly moved to see what she had been looking at, she wouldn't answer so he was going to find out. He opened the browser up again and saw that she had been looking into San Francisco College, how could the little mutt be able to go to college she was only 16? He was so engrossed with figuring her out he missed her entrance. Ashlee saw that he was looking at what she had and couldn't believe his nerve, she had closed the browser so he couldn't look at it "what are you doing?" she asked as she came over and shut the lid.

"I was worried Ashe, you never tell any of us anything," he tried to tell her. That was a bold face lie and they both knew it, she just never told _him_ anything about herself seeing as she didn't trust him. He got up and placed his hands on her shoulders and felt her tense under his touch but refused to move, "we all love you Ashlee but you throw it back in our faces. Everyone who has ever looked after you ha loved you."

Ashlee laughed in his face "everyone? No one other than the sisters, Leo, Henry and my own sisters have loved me Coop and you certainly don't." she moved away from him, she didn't like to be anywhere near him and she didn't want him to see the hurt in her eyes.

Coop smirked knowing it anyways, he approached her again and touhed her again just to annoy her "the peron who loved you the most was Bianca, I've never felt so much love between mother and child."

The Shifting Witch span to face him "that bitch only loved it when I screamed who sadistic fuck," she pushed him away from her and headed for the door, she'd take her chance with Mabonire and Bianca just to get away from him. Coop smiled as Ashlee stormed out of the house, with a shrug he transported out of the condo.  


* * *

Ashlee rushed into the manor, slamming the door closed. She hadn't made it 4 feet from the door before she dropped to her knees, she was on the verge of Shifting. Coop had really riled her up talking about how Bianca had loved her like a daughter and she loved her like a mother. She knew why he was with Phoebe and every time she heard him say he loved Phoebe it made her cringe and yet the fool had the nerve to say Bianca had loved her, maybe that's all the love her really knew. Ashlee was trying hard to calm herself down by breathing deeply but it wasn't working with her thoughts running rampant, she heard footsteps and felt a hand touch her back moments later.

Piper was in the kitchen making dinner when she heard the door slam shut "Ashe?" she called out hoping that it was her foster daughter. She wanted the teen to help her cook but then she realised Ashlee shouldn't be back yet as she hadn't been picked up. Piper headed towards the front door and saw Ashlee doubled over on the floor "oh no," she raced towards blonde who was desperately trying to hold on. Piper knew Coop and Ashlee didn't get on but the cupid knew that Ashlee wasn't allowed to shift so she didn't understand why the teen was on the floor trying to stay human. Ashlee screamed in pain causing Piper to break away from her thoughts, she dropped down to her knees beside the blonde and started to rub her back, she didn't know if it would help but she had to do something. Pushing lightly on the teens back she coaxed her to lie down and take some stress off of her limbs, she continued to rub the back "Ashe please calm down, listen to my voice okay?" she asked softly, Ashlee shakily nodded to the question showing she could hear her. Piper smiled a little at the progress "We have an underage night at the club tonight so maybe we can go there and relax for a while later and I was thinking of changing the club a little and wanted your opinion. Phoebe said to brighten it up but Paige said to make it a little darker, Billie said it should stay as it is."

Ashlee focused on Piper's voice and used it to lull the animal inside, the hand rubbing her back helped her concentrate on her breathing "leave it as it is, I'm sure it's perfect," she whispered. Piper smiled at her then moved a little so Ashlee could get up if she wanted to. Ashlee sat up slowly and looked at Piper, she knew what Piper wanted to know but didn't want to tell her "Yes it was Coop and no I don't want to talk about it." Piper stared at her for a while and when she saw that the teen was serious she nodded and held her hand out for Ashlee to take.

**hmmm Wonder why Ashe isn't saying anything about Coop? Maybe she thinks he's right. Bet Coop's getting on your nerves right :-) good he annoys me too  
\Silver-Eternal-Dragon/**


	16. Breakdown!

**Hey guys the last chapter was an AN but I changed it to a proper chapter so if you haven't read it then you'd best read that first otherwise you're going to be lost :-)**

* * *

Chapter 16 - Breakdown!

Ashlee placed her hand in Piper's and looked into her foster mother's eyes "If no one can watch me from now on I'd rather be left alone, Coop does my head it. Fucking Cupids," Ashlee said in annoyance. Piper slapped Ashlee's arm with her free hand, the teen jumped then frowned "Ouch what was that for?"

The older women started to drag the teen into the kitchen as she answered "Don't swear," Ashlee huffed at the command but nodded. Piper chuckled under her breath at that, a typical Ashlee response, knowing she was defeated but not liking it. Piper smiled, despite what had just happened, Ashlee was very well behaved and she loved the way the teen would accept the situation easily even if she disagreed with it. She really did love Ashlee, she wouldn't tell the teen just yet but her sisters and husband seem to know she did and they usually smiled at her when she did something motherly with or for Ashlee.

The teen followed her foster mother easily not minding that she was being dragged into the kitchen. She didn't mind helping Piper, she was put in front of a chopping board and immediately started to chop the vegetables Piper had placed on there. "What are we having?" she asked as she watched the knife slice though the vegetables, she took a quick glance at the ingredients. She saw Piper preparing some chicken, she was cutting up peppers, onions and she saw some sauce and cheese over to the side "Enchiladas," she guessed with a shrug.

Piper turned to face Ashlee "yeah I thought you might like it," Ashlee gave her a shy smile from where she stood. Ashlee had mentioned once about never having been allowed Enchiladas with Bianca and she mumbled something about Faith, Piper had taken that on board and decided that she would make after Ashlee had to spend time with Coop. Piper was content with the silence but she wanted to know more about the younger witch, sure she knew a few things here and there, she just wanted to know even more, "How about we play 20 questions?" the foster mother asked her foster daughter.

Ashlee stopped chopping the vegetables she thought it would be fun and wanted to open up to her new family "okay, Can I go first?" at Piper's nod Ashlee started to chop again "When's your birthday? Mine is March 4th 1990"

"June 7th 1973," that made Piper pause for a second; she was only 17 years older than Ashlee. A quick glance at Ashlee comforted her that the teen didn't care as she was still happily chopping vegetables. She could ask lots of questions about what she had noticed but thought it best to save them to later "What's your favourite Colour? Mine's green."

Putting the vegetables into a casserole dish Ashlee answered quickly "White, well it's technically not a colour but a shade or whatever but it was rare to ever see white at my old house so I like looking at it. Favourite Book? I always loved reading poetry but I was never allowed to and I never got why."

Piper chuckled at the confusion on the Ash-blonde girls face "witches and rhyming usually equals spell casting and well I guess she didn't want you accidently casting anything," Ashlee didn't need any verification on who the she was "I guess my favourite book is Midsummer Nights. I always loved that play, "What's your favourite childhood memory?" she knew it was a risky question but she also knew they wouldn't learn anything if they kept doing easy questions. "My favourite memory was always dressing Phoebe up in ridiculous clothing with Prue and Andy."

The teen leant against the counter and crossed her arms, a defensive move, Piper took note of her reaction "Playing in the yard with Faith and Freddie," she didn't say any more and quickly asked her question "what's it like being an older sister? I guess I want to understand what Billie's going through."

"I know exactly what Billie's going through," Piper whispered to herself, or at least she thought she had but Ashlee had heard thanks to her enhanced hearing. "Being an older sister is really hard work, you have to be the one to look after the younger sisters and they always look up to you and it can be hard work but the only thing more satisfying to me is being a mother." Ashlee just nodded saying she had taken it in but it would take time to process that, she had been worried Billie would resent her for making her a big sister. Piper couldn't resist anymore "Ashe who is Faith, you've mentioned her a few times and who is Freddie?" before she had even finished her question Ashlee had tensed.

Ashlee looked away from Piper and her eyes became vacant, that worried Piper, "Faith and Freddie are Bianca's biological kids, actually I should say were her kids." Piper frowned at the past tense fearing Bianca had done something to them, she opened her mouth to tell her she didn't need to know anymore but she never got to "Faith was the protector being the older out of us three, she took the blows when they came and when they weren't aimed at her she made sure that they would end up being for her. Freddie was barely 3 when I met him and I didn't know him for too long," Ashlee shrugged trying to act like she didn't care but Piper could tell she did. Piper came over to Ashlee and pulled her into a hug, she knew the teen was going to cry, Ashlee didn't return the hug "one day Faith wasn't in she off doing something and Bianca had just started using the dark arts so she was crazed. She came at Freddie and I, I tried so hard Piper I really did but I was a kid and I didn't stand a chance against her. When I woke up Faith was sat by Freddie, just staring at him and I noticed he was blue but his veins were black. Bianca had tried to do something with him because he had been poisoned by black magic and chocked on its essence. Faith left after that, I don't blame her Piper, she had to leave and I get that I mean it was her baby brother and she couldn't protect him." Ashlee finally wrapped her arms around Piper; Piper rubbed her hand up and down Ashlee's back. Peering over Ashlee's shoulder she noticed her sisters and Billie watching the scene with sadness.

"It got worse from then on and eventually she went too far and fatally injured me but she didn't take me to hospital and barely got a healer in time. I wasn't healed fully because where was the fun in that. She left me alone for a while after that but I knew it wasn't over so I decided to end it myself. I got a shard of glass and carved into my wrist, I was almost there when she showed up with a healer, she didn't want her rag doll to die." Piper squeezed the teen but let her carry on, Phoebe was leaning against Paige for support because the emotions were too much, Paige's guilt had tripled after hearing that story, if only she had gotten Ashlee out when she had the chance. The two Halliwell sisters walked forward and embraced their sister and niece. Billie stayed where she was and just slide down the wall, she hated her parents for giving up Ashlee at birth, and she couldn't believe what her baby sister had been through. Ashlee cried hard and even though she felt the love from their embraces she just felt empty and tired "I don't want to feel like this anymore Piper!" she managed to chock out before her legs gave way.

"We're going to help you Ashe just give us a little time. I promise you won't feel like this anymore," Phoebe whispered. The emptiness and tiredness she felt from Ashlee was worrying; it wasn't depression because she had felt that before no this was much worse Ashlee had given up. "Just don't give up Ashe, stay with us."

"We love you Ashe," Paige whispered after Phoebe finished. Ashlee cried harder, she had never heard those words used in that context before and it was a relief to know someone could love her. She just had to hold on, at least for a little while longer to see if it got better.

* * *

**Just a bit of back story for you to try and understand what Ashe has been through and how she really feels  
sorry it's been a while since I posted but lots of things have been happening. hopefully It won't be so long next time ;-) **

**\Silver-Eternal-Dragon/**


	17. Redux Preview

A/N: Hey Guys I know you have been waiting for me to update and I'm glad you've been patient but sorry to disappoint this isn't a real update. Lately I've read through my work and noticed that there are a few mistakes and I don't think it's as good as it can be so I've been re-writing this story. This original story will stay up until I have gotten the remake to the same point and then I'll take it down. Here to hoping you like the remake! :-)

Here is a peak at what the new story will be like!

The Rare, The Ultimate and The Charmed: Redux

Billie was nervous, anyone would be in her position, in front of her sat the three sisters. It was finally Judgement day. The big fight had been three days ago, none of them had really wanted to think about it but they had to get the air cleared and with everything now settling down it was the perfect moment. The college student looked at each sister and hoped something told her what they were feeling. Each of them clearly felt something different. Paige, who was sat to the left, looked at her with a mixture of concern and disappointment. Phoebe, who was sat to the right, looked at her with sympathy and understanding. Piper, who was seated between her sisters, only showed one emotion, anger. Seeing the anger and disappointment on the youngest and eldest sisters' faces made Billie drop her eyes to the floor, she knew she deserved whatever they were going to throw her way. She couldn't help the small part of her that felt annoyed that her actions against her own sister hadn't dispelled those emotions. The blonde witch knew she didn't have the right to have even that small part of her, she wasn't allowed to feel annoyed not after her actions had led to the sister's lives being turned upside down or ended by her hand. She wanted to atone for being evil, no matter the punishment.

**I know this is short but don't worry its not the whole chapter it's just a sneak peak. I know some of you will be annoyed I got this far then decided to re-write but I truly believe it is in the best interest of this story because the flow is all wrong and it's progressed much quicker than I had hoped for. Plus all of the mistakes I have made in the story.**

**The new Story is called The Rare, The Ultimate and The Charmed: Redux. It will be up on my profile shortly. Please comment on this to tell me what you think. I really do value your opinion and I love the fact that you like it so much. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy and actually makes me want to write more. If only people would do that for my other stories!**

**\Silver-Eternal-Dragon/**


End file.
